Flashburn
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: AU Ed is caught in an explosion and suffers a temporary setback. But with him sidelined and the killer still on the loose can Donna keep him safe and help Wordy and team one track the killer before the killer takes Ed out for good? CHAP 8 UP NOW
1. See No Evil

**Title: Flashburn  
****Chapter 1 – See no Evil**

**Summary:** **AU** Ed is caught in an explosion and suffers a temporary setback. But with him sidelined and the killer still on the loose can Donna keep him safe and help Wordy and team one track the killer before the killer takes Ed out for good?

**Disclaimer: ** Ah you know write? If not…hmmm go read more AiP ficx!

**A/N:** Hey everyone! Yup Alice and I are back with a new AU ficlet. This one follows the story timeline of the AU date series (hope you have read them all as it could touch on snippets from them). I know haven't been as inspired to write FP since the show ended on such a low note to me (sorry I really didn't like the ending *sigh*) but I hope you all like this little angsty ficlet (am gonna toss in some of everything in here) and thanks! **Remember same AU disclaimer applies in these AU stories of mine for our couple (there is no Sophie and no Hank = no cheating b/c well that is lame!)**

_**flashburn**__: __a__ corneal __burn __caused __by __being __near __sudden __strong __heat__, __for __example __during __an __expl__osion (can last 24-72 hours depending on severity)_

* * *

"Wow coming up on one year…and yet you seemed to have survived," Wordy snickers as he pats Ed on the back as he walks past his best friends locker on the way to his own.

"Apparently," Ed retorts as he looks up with a small, tight lipped smile as he looks away.

"Ok-ay. Rough night?"

"Been a tough week," Ed huffs as he rubs his face and then peers out at Wordy from behind his locker door.

"Won't ask," Wordy offers a sympathetic expression. "First year is always the toughest right?"

"Thought you said it was the first two. Hey at least when we argue the guns are out of reach," Ed smirks as Wordy's face reward him with a small smile. "You know if she wasn't so stubborn on…" Ed starts and then stops as Wordy arches his brows at him.

"Right because you're never stubborn on anything" Wordy counters as Ed looks at him with pursed lips but says nothing. "Do you guys even argue?"

"Usually about work…at home. Personal stuff…we kinda take turns giving in," Ed confesses in truth as he closes the door to his locker and starts to button his black SRU shirt. "Like I said…if she wasn't so stubborn…" Ed sighs as Wordy slaps him on the back.

"And the day you relegate yourself to the truck willingly I'll believe you actually have a leg to stand on."

"Always the voice of reason aren't you," Ed lightly growls as Wordy chuckles.

"I've been married longer. So…anything special planned?"

"Was talking to Jake at the Phillips Square and thought I'd surprise her with a nice dinner there overlooking the pond. He'd help with the lights and such…what I can't cook okay," Ed stammers as Wordy offers him a smile.

"Cooking for Dummies not helping you?" Wordy teases.

"Think I tossed that book out after I burned my first attempt at a roast."

"At least I know what I can tell Spike to get you guys for an anniversary present," Wordy grins. "He's always asking. But I think it's a great idea and she'll love it," Wordy assures him as they enter the Team One meeting room. "And what's your backup plan?"

"I need a backup plan?" Ed retorts with a small groan as he slumps down in one of the team one meeting room chairs. "Does getting through the next week count?"

"Hey maybe you'll get lucky and today will be routine."

_Yeah for both of us, _Ed's mind inwardly sighs as he thinks about his wife and the strained week they had survived so far. _I hope today is routine._

XXXXXXXX

"Who has the solution? Tom?" Donna's voice asks anxiously.

_"Negative…the first shooter is still in the way."_

"Damn it. Anyone?"

_"I have him…"_

"Riley? Rachel can you confirm?"

_"I'm on the upper ledge to Riley's right. He has the shot."_

"Okay…on my go. Let me see if I can get the second shooter to reveal himself. Gary you ready?"

_"Copy. He comes out from behind that alcove and I'll have the solution. He has nowhere to go and has to reveal himself to take the shot."_

Donna moves herself a few steps closer, her heart racing a bit faster and her mind trying to push past the agitation at the fact that the main shooter's name happens to have the same as her husband.

"Now Ed…" she starts in a stern tone; Tom's voice reminding her to put aside personal feelings and talk to the person as a subject not her husband.

_'You had a tough week…don't take it out on this guy just because he happens to have the same name. He's got enough troubles.'_

"We all want this to end…"

"None of you are listening to me!" The irate man before her shouts angrily as he waves his gun at his hip.

"I understand you are agitated. We've been in this hot, stuffy room for longer than any of us want but Ed…if that gun comes up again, my guy upstairs is going to have to end this. And ending this means Scott won't be seeing his father ever again. Do you want that?"

The expression on the face of the man before her starts to soften; the face of the one hidden, however, remains hardened, his plan still intact.

"No."

"No. And if we do this the right way you will see him sooner. That's it Ed…just put that gun down."

"I don't want to die. I just wanted to help my boy."

"And I understand that. You haven't hurt anyone yet so the charges won't be as extreme. But I have to remind you…if that gun comes up, you will die."

"Please…help him."

"I will. I promise. Just put the gun down," Donna states in a soft tone as she takes a step closer. But in doing so, puts herself right into the line of fire of the second, hidden gunman. "That's it…all the way down."

But all it takes is mere seconds before the mounting silence is shattered by a snipers bullet.

_"Donna…the second gunman has…" Tom's panicked voice is heard over the team three headsets. "I don't have…"_

_"He's going to fire…" Rachel offers in haste._

_"I have the solution."_

_"Scorpio."_

*bang*

The shot rings out; Donna rushing toward the first gunman, Ed, kicking the gun away to make sure that in the confusion he didn't ruin things for himself by firing a shot. Both Rachel and Tom watch the body of the second gunman fall from the first floor balcony; Donna looking up in shock as her Spike-escque counterpart, Riley steps out with his gun raised and a wide-eyed look on his face.

_"Subject neutralized," Riley manages as Rachel reaches his side._

"Well done. Riley I know it's your first time with SIU but Tom and I will be with you every step of the way," Donna assures her tech expert as Rachel makes sure he doesn't put the gun away out of habit. "Rachel I want you and Richard to take Ed down for booking, make sure he can see his son and tell him what's going to happen; Gary will close the scene."

_"Copy that," _is heard from all team three team members as Donna watches her team leader walking toward her with a small frown.

"Is he okay?" She asks; their headsets turned off.

"He will be. I've just texted Spike to let him know…Spike had his first kill shot a few months back so who better to help him than his other geeky friend right?" Tom ends with a small smile. "He'll be fine."

"Okay let's get down to SIU and get this over with…I need to get home to deal with another Ed."

"Poor guy," Tom teases as Donna looks at him sharply. "What? I heard you out there…"

"I tried to keep…okay fine at least he didn't look like my Ed," she groans, Tom smiling at the affectionate use of _my_ in relation to team one's, team leader and her husband Ed Lane. One of the things he appreciated about his superior was the fact that she tried to keep anything that was at odds between her and Ed in the privacy of their apartment. Sure sometimes things would spill out into the field; usually Ed would be on the receiving end of a well-earned tongue scold after he had risked his life – sometimes needlessly to get the call completed, much to Donna's chagrin. Or it was her complaining about the fact that Ed called her on a move that was just as risky. The rest of the time they'd paste on tight-lipped smiles, showing the world there was tension but never coming down on the other without them being there to defend themselves. And while he knows he and Donna do have a close working friendship and partnership, he could listen to a few small complaints but still respect Ed more than most men, to him that was important and spoke a lot about her and their marriage.

XXXXXXXX

Thankful for a rather uneventful day, Ed heads back to the barn; having heard about team three's ordeal from Spike and how Riley had taken his first kill shot and that both Donna and Tom had gone along to SIU just to make sure that he got the procedure right and of course to talk to him about taking a life – even one of a hardened killer about to gun down one of their own.

"See you tomorrow," Wordy calls out as he leaves the quiet locker room, Ed giving his partner a small wave goodnight before he grabs his jacket and goes in search of his wife; having gotten a text from Donna saying she had to make one small detour to Holleran and then be headed home. But upon seeing her dart into Holleran's office he heads for the quiet reception area and decides to wait. He pays the conversation no heed until he hears his name mentioned in a rather derogatory way.

_"Ed wasn't listening to me. It took everything in my power…" _Donna's voice raises and then drops as she mutters something in an undertone that he can't understand.

_She's complaining to Holleran about me? _Ed wonders with a heavy sigh as he rests his elbows on his knees and looks back up.

_"He needs to understand. I know you offered but…." _Holleran talks next before some shuffling is heard.

_Help? Why would I need help? And what do I need to understand? Stop jumping to conclusions, _his brain argues back as he leans back against the wall and then pulls his phone, reading a text from Jake; an old friend of Donna's who now manages the Nathan Phillips Square, the place he proposed.

_'Ed. Everything's all set for next weekend. See you both at 7pm. She'll love it and early happy anniversary. Jake.'_

Ed's lips offer a small smile as he recalls first seeing Jake hugging his fiancé at the time but then learning from Wordy who he was really was and then of course Donna filling him in; a man he had now also come to call friend over the course of a year.

"Ed?" A soft familiar voice breaks into his thoughts, pulling his warm blue gaze upward to lock with his wife's for a few seconds before he stands up and offers her a small smile. "Waiting long?"

"Just a few minutes. How'd it go with Riley?"

"He'll be okay. Much like Spike we know our tech guys have it in them and are trained to react like we do when the moment calls for it. Tom saw the seconder shoot step out and prepare to fire and called Scorpio. The first gunman was already about to surrender so am glad at least one of them lived," Donna finishes her explanation as they head outside into the late evening air and head for the car.

"That's it?" Ed gently presses.

"Well if we're peppered with calls from Riley tonight you'll know how this day will end," she replies with a small smile. "But Spike's gonna pick him up and I think they'll just order pizza and hunker down with the Wii until morning. Spike can help him more I think than I can."

"And Holleran? Everything okay there?" Ed dares to inquire as they near the underground parking lot to their apartment.

"Oh it was nothing really," Donna answers as she casts a tired gaze outside the window; Ed's lips pursing but his mind urging him not to push the issue. "You know about that extra course…it's not like you would haven't taken it if you'd had been in my place and it was offered to you."

Ed lightly shakes his head as he recalls their rather strained conversation from the night before…one more tense discussion to add to the week's agitation.

_'Holleran offered it to you?'_

_'That surprises you? Just because I'm on team three doesn't mean I don't just as good of skills as you.'_

_'Donna I never said that.'_

_'You sure implied it.'_

_'I'm just reminding you of what you said about us working extra shifts when we hardly see each other as it is. Troy is just as qualified and he's single and…'_

_'Ed I'm doing this.'_

"Did you even suggest Troy?" Ed implores as they head for the elevator to go up to their apartment; their bodies tense and not as close as they normally are when things are going according to plan.

"I want this extra recognition. I don't understand why you aren't as on board with this as I am?"

"It's not that I don't want this opportunity for you I thought we had talked about…"

"Right and you're working until ten three nights this week is evidence of you taking the lead in us spending more time together?" Donna counters as they stand in their entranceway and look at each other in tension.

"Oh and is that what you were complaining to Holleran about?"

"What?"

"I heard you talking about me…you think I need help understanding you wanting this recognition?"

"I was…oh damn…" Donna utters in exasperation as she turns away and heads into the living room; Ed following but pausing in the entranceway. "You absolutely SUCK at eavesdropping," Donna turns and looks at Ed in surprise. "Ed…you know I am very tempted to write into Webster's Dictionary and tell them to add stubborn and pig-headed to the definition of Ed Lane. Ed…the man who wasn't listening and needs help to understand that…"

"That what?"

"That Ed Barnston isn't the same as Ed Lane."

"Who?"

"Our gunman's name was Ed Barnston. Today…our call and I was a bit tenser talking to him because of the week and him having the same name as…"

"Your stubborn husband," Ed huffs as Donna nods.

"Holleran wanted to talk about the call and since the fact that Holleran knows him personally…I didn't mind giving him my honest feedback. If I hadn't brought it up would you have just sat and stewed all night?"

"I don't do stew."

"Pout?" Donna counters as she nears him. "I'll start supper after I have a shower."

"Right," Ed replies in a low tone as he lets her pass and then gives himself a silent, mental browbeating. _Way to go…_he groans as he puts his jacket into the closet and heads into the kitchen, pulling the fridge open but then quickly closing it before he goes in search of his wife; finding her in their bedroom with her robe on about to head into the bathroom to have a shower.

"You're right," Ed walks up to her and stands a few feet apart, "I suck at eavesdropping," he admits with a defeated expression. "I know things have been tense between us this week and I'm always the one saying that we need to spend more time together and I just…lost that. I got wrapped up in the calls and drinks with the team to unwind and not bring the tension home and my being away caused it and I'm sorry."

Donna looks at the tender expression on her husband's face and can't help but feel her own remorse starting to creep to the fore.

"You're right…you do suck at eavesdropping," she teases as his face offers a small smirk. "I will admit that part of me wanted to take the course this week to show you that I care about the job just as much as you, but it wouldn't be fair either. Troy would…"

"Donna I want you to take it…okay? You're right, Holleran came and asked you first and it's not fair for me to try to hold you back on that."

"I told Holleran I would tell him in a day or two but to know I have your backing if I do puts my mind at ease a little," Donna answers with a heavy sigh as she takes his hands and holds them firmly. "We lost track of what makes us so great…the fact that we had agreed to certain hours and we stuck by them. We just need to get back to that."

"I want that too," Ed confesses warmly as he pulls his wife into his embrace and holds her close. "Just two more days this week to get through and how about we take this weekend and do nothing."

"Nothing nothing?" Donna looks up with a hint of suspicion in her warm blue orbs.

"We can spent both days in bed if you want," he suggests with a wide grin to which she can't help but smile back.

"Okay you might suck as eavesdropping but you don't suck at apologizing," she lightly teases as his face finally fully relaxes as she brings his lips down to hers for a brief kiss. "For the record…no matter how mad I get or frustrated or just down right…ansty…I still love you more than anything. Always."

"Love you too," Ed whispers as he kisses her back; her body still tense in his grasp but their moods changing for the better and as they break apart, he takes solace in the fact that by the weekend they'd be back to where they were a week prior – two people in love and trying to make their marriage work.

Donna pulls away and heads for the bathroom to have their shower, Ed tossing his sweater onto the bed before he heads into the kitchen to help get dinner started; his mind replaying the events of the day and the past week and what things they could have done better to avoid the tension discussions that seemed to be the theme of the week. Donna rejoins Ed in the kitchen after her shower and the two of them, while carefully avoiding the topic of the extra assignment for Donna, talk more about their days and what other issues the other Ed had to deal with.

Later that night Ed lies awake in their darkened bedroom, his wife curled up at his side sleeping soundly but his mind still alert. He had to step back and admit that he had pushed her into taking that course to get back at him although she'd never openly admit it, even to him.

_'Tonight was the third night in a row Ed. I love the job as much as you but…'_

_'But what? It was a tough call and Sam needed some support and…'_

_'Okay. Thought I'd tell you that Holleran told me about a special teaching assignment that would run the course of a few weeks…'_

And it was downhill from there. _Should have said no the second two times…_his mind laments as he recalls teasing Wordy about being 'whipped' as he went home to his family but Ed showed his priorities to the team instead of his own family; something he had vowed never to do when they had gotten married. It was the look Wordy had given him that had plagued his mind the past week and Wordy of course never being the kind to say I told you so unless really warranted, allowed them to work out their differences or not; he just let them be. _Wish he would have butted in, _Ed inwardly groans as he finally rolls onto his side and forces his brain to get some sleep.

XXXXXXXX

Donna awakens about ten minutes before their early alarm goes off the morning and looks over at her husband's somewhat tense expression as he sleeps and frowns. She knows he had tried to take most of the blame for the past weeks tension, but in reality it was both of them. Instead of just talking to him about his late nights with the team, she tried to find her own work-wise excuse and had sought out Holleran to help – just telling him that she was available in case something extra had come up to which he mentioned there was something that would look good on her resume.

But after supper they had talked openly and frankly about the past week and had both put a new plan into place to keep work in its place and get back on track to being a couple and that enabled her to get some solid rest. But she had felt Ed tossing a bit beside her at the start of the night and couldn't help but wonder what he was still stewing about. _'I don't stew…'_ her lips slightly twist at his denial and her saying _'he pouts instead'. _

"Did I keep you awake last night?" Ed murmurs as his eyes slowly open and finally focus on his wife's adoring expression.

"No. What kept you awake?" She wonders as her fingers gently rub his lightly stubble clad cheek.

"This past week," he replies in truth as his arms fold under his head, his eyes still cast upward. "And the coming one."

"Worried you won't make the one year mark?" She gives him a small smile and he shakes his head.

"No I just don't want this coming week to be as strained as the last…especially going into our one year anniversary."

"We talked like two mature adults last night and I think the plan we both came up with is right back where we were at the start…where things made sense and we put each other first instead of work."

"And at least Wordy hasn't said I told you so."

"You did tease him about being whipped," Donna remind him in truth.

"He told you?"

"Tom. You know you can't mention anything around Sam that won't get back to his partner in crime," she smirks as he just huffs and nods. "'sides…anyone ever said that to you I'd know your response."

"And what's that?" Ed counters.

"You actually like it," she leans in and gives him a quick peck on the lips before his hands capture her around the back and pull her back down to his firm chest, holding her close as their lips lock for a heated encounter. A few breathless minutes later, they pull apart as the alarm goes off; each of them offering a groan but making a definite plan to stop as soon as the clock did, come home and just rekindle what they had lost the past week. As soon as they enter the barn they go their separate ways, Donna offering a whispered 'I love you' and Ed playfully replying ditto.

"An actual smile this morning?" Wordy teases Ed with a warm grin of his own.

"That's right, we made up like two mature adults last night."

"And then some hot make up sex?"

"Is this the start of the hot sex talk?" Sam interrupts as he enters the room. "Come on now Mr. Lane don't be shy."

"I'm forbidden to talk about that in front of you," Ed tells Sam directly as Sam looks at Wordy who shrugs.

"Me? Why me?" Sam inquires.

"Since you told Tom about…the um…that Donna bought the…"

"I didn't know it was private," Sam chuckles. "You said it within earshot."

"And that's why you are cut off," Ed states matter-of-factly and Sam curses with a small laugh. Spike and Greg join them and soon the conversation turns to talk about their upcoming weekend plans and of course a few gift ideas for Ed's one year anniversary before all disbanding and heading into the team one meeting room to get the day started.

"Let's hope today is another repeat of yesterday," Ed tells Wordy as they leave the room to start their patrolling; Ed's mind wondering what kind of calls his wife would face and if she'd be delayed again to a professional procedure. But it's not long into their supposedly routine day that Winnie's voice is heard and plans are quickly changed.

_"Team one...hot call. Stanford Welding International. Armed standoff. Two guards killed; killer trapped inside…no one has a name yet or motive…"_

"So much for a quiet day."

_"Thanks Winnie," Greg's voice is next heard. "Team we have a large space with lots of flammables, combustibles and things he can use as weapons. He's desperate, cornered and not afraid to kill. We need to stop him before the body count rises."_

"Spike send me the layout asap!"

_"Copy."_

The three speeding SUV's come to a sudden halt outside the main entrance to the large industrial factory; the plant manager rushing up to Greg with some updated information.

"Okay team listen up…according to the plant manager he's holed up here," Greg shows them on the plant diagram on their phones.

"Sam I want you to cover this exit; Jules you cover here. Spike I want you and the boss at this main entrance. If he finally realizes he has no way out back here, maybe the boss can talk him down from the main entrance. Wordy and I will cover this entrance. Remember…make every shot count and no spray patterns. They can't clear out all the chemicals and instruments and we don't want an explosion."

"Okay let's go!" Ed shouts as he readies his MP5 and hurries off toward the back door with Wordy in tow. "Spike can you get the manager to open the back door with the code?"

_"Twenty seconds…" Spike replies before they hear a 'click' and the back door springs open._

"We're in."

_"Jules and I are in position. Any sign of him?"_

_"Negative," Greg replies with a heavy sigh. "Just stay alert team…we know he's not afraid to kill."_

"Wordy…" Ed hisses as he points to a small overpass. "Take that and keep eyes open."

"Copy," Wordy replies in a soft tone as he gently makes his way up the stairs; his movements shadowing his partner below.

Ed's eyes dart nervously around as he slowly heads toward the middle of the warehouse and a few pieces of highly flammable chemicals and equipment. His heart rate starts to elevate as he slows his pace; Wordy watching and doing the same.

_"Ed…what did you see?"_

"Behind those bulkheads…what's there?" Ed inquires.

_"Not sure…hold on…"_

Not really waiting for Wordy to get back to him, Ed takes another step forward, his ears picking up some shuffling and his eyes darting around and up. "Wordy?"

_"Nothing yet. But I think…wait hold on…"_

_"Wordy, talk to us," Greg instructs._

_"Not sure but…"_

Ed hears Wordy's words but presses on ahead, stepping around the corner into a rather darkened alcove with his weapon raised. At the last second he hears a noise and turns around, only be hit in the face with the butt end of a pipe, sending him backwards into one of the chemical bins, his lips uttering an angry grunt. "Wordy…." Ed manages before he raises his weapon and tries to fire off a shot.

_"On my way! Boss Ed's engaged the suspect!"_

_"Sam and Spike are on their way; Jules and I will wait here and block the escape."_

"You won't take me alive!" The suspect yells as he flings himself into Ed; Wordy finally making his way down the stairs to the ground level and rushing toward his partner.

"You are….surrounded," Ed grunts as he tosses a punch while at the same time pulling back and trying to keep the suspect from unclipping his powerful weapon.

The suspect elbows Ed in the jaw as they both hear Wordy bearing down upon them; Ed's head snapping back and the suspect pulling free and charging in the opposite direction. Ed wastes no time in pivoting on his heel and racing after the fleeing suspect, giving his location but charging after him full steam.

The suspect fires off a shot, forcing Ed to duck behind a bulkhead. But that idea is short lived as the container opens with the bullet and chemical residue sprays onto the side of his shirt and front of his vest; everyone bypassing the warnings 'corrosive' and 'flammable'. Despite the stinging on his neck and hand from the spray; Ed pushes on, desperate to bring the suspect to justice.

_"Eddie where are you?"_

"Follow the shots," Ed growls as he fires off a shot, the bullet missing anything explosive and embedding itself into a nearby beam as the suspect darts behind another bulkhead. Ed rounds the corner with his gun raised only to step back in haste as the suspect raises a welding torch with its heat flare on full.

Not wanting to negotiate the suspect pulls his gun and fires off a shot at the same time Ed raises his weapon to fire at the same time. But the glare forces Ed's eyes to squeeze shut as he pulls back and hides behind the second bulkhead just before the suspect fires once more.

"Wordy!"

"On your right!" Wordy calls back as the suspect hears and panic starts to set in.

"You're surrounded. Drop your weapon and turn off the welding torch and come out with your hands up!" Ed shouts as he crudely wipes the stinging substance off his face; rubbing a bit into his eyes but not caring as he rapidly blinks and cocks the trigger, ready to fire.

"You'll never take me alive!" The suspect shouts as he fires off a shot in the direction he thinks Wordy is and then bolts to Ed's left.

"In pursuit!" Ed shouts as he turns and races away from his partner, his brain trying to signal him to stop and wash away the stinging substance from off his face and out of his eyes. "Drop your weapon!" Ed shouts once more; seconds before ducking behind another bulkhead. The suspect's bullet however, hits one of the explosive tanks; causing an instant reaction and forcing Ed to his knees and Wordy to stumble backward.

_"Ed! Talk to me…" Greg's frantic voice is heard._

The suspect takes the opportunity to pounce on Ed; the portable welding torch in his grasp, turned on and ready. Ed's lips utter a painful gasp as the flare from the torch comes near to his face; his eyes quickly squeezing shut but not before the flame reacts with the droplets of chemicals forcing his eyes to instantly water.

The suspect's free hand punches Ed in his left side; Ed quickly countering with his own elbow and forcing the suspect o falter backward and his hands to pull himself free. He pushes himself upright and tries to turn around to fire; the suspect countering with desperate anger as he kicks at Ed and then pulls the torch and extends the flare.

"Ahhh!" Ed pulls back with a hiss as his now stinging eyes squeeze shut for a few brief seconds. He feels the torch close to his face as he calls for Wordy to come and help; the heat from the flame mixing with the chemicals and lightly searing the outer layer of skin on a portion of his cheek and causing his eyes to sting further.

Ed fires off a shot, clipping the suspect in the shoulder and forcing him to pull back in vengeful anger. Ed opens his watery eyes, forcing his brain to get them to focus long enough for him to take the suspect out. He hears Wordy's voice mere seconds away but doesn't wait; charging for the suspect who fires off a shot in Wordy's direction; forcing him to duck for cover. Ed uses the diversion to attack – slamming his frame into the suspects and forcing them both to slam into the chemical barrel that had been hit earlier and was leaking explosive liquid.

_"Ed?"_

"Back…" is all Ed manages before the suspect hits him in the side; forcing Ed's frame to pull to the right and allowing the suspect to relight the welding torch full force and aim it at Ed…this time the distraction forces Ed to halt. Ed's hand comes up to his stinging eyes; his lips uttering a painful yelp as Wordy rounds the corner.

Ed's heart starts to pound loudly in his ears; the area around him starting to numb to the sound, his eyes slow to open and seemingly unable to focus. With the chemical irritant still clinging to the soft tissue of his eyes all he sees are shadows and some forms but the dark circles start to gain momentum. He hears an angry curse just as Wordy nears.

"Ed…look out!" Wordy shouts just as the suspect shines the torch at them; Ed unable to move out of the way fast enough; Wordy's bullet missing the suspect but opening up another hole into the leaking barrel beside them. Just as Sam fires, the suspect moves slightly, forcing the bullet to graze his leg. The next few actions happen within a few split seconds – everyone unable to react properly in time to avoid being caught in the blast.

The suspect eyes the vulnerable back exit.

Wordy and Sam prepare to fire.

The perp tosses the fully lit welding torch into the leaking chemicals before Ed and fires off a few shots before anyone else can fire.

The explosion lights up the area around them all; the suspect ducking into a nearby alcove, Wordy to the right – Ed in the middle. Wordy calls out to Ed just as Ed's body is hurled backward from the blast, slamming into one of the other barrels; his mind exploding with pain as his body lands on the ground in a painful thud.

"Ed!" Wordy shouts in horror.

_"Eddie!" Greg shouts as all of team one races in the direction of their fallen team leader. "Wordy!"_

"Hold on…boss…" Wordy grunts as he slowly picks himself up and hurries toward Ed's side; his gun raised and ready. "Anyone see the suspect? Do we have eyes on the suspect?"

_"Negative. Wordy help Ed…Jules, Spike and I will search for the suspect."_

"Copy," Wordy replies as he kneels down at Ed's side and feels for a pulse. "Thank god," he utters as he gently turns Ed over and gasps. "Damn…" he frowns down at the burn skin around Ed's eyes and cheek. "Ed…hey can you hear me?"

_"Wordy, is Ed okay?"_

_Wordy…_Ed's mind hears his best friend's voice calling his name; his mind swimming with pain from the explosion. He feels Wordy turning him over and his lungs trying to gasp for a breath. His mind does a quick check to see if anything major was broken and correctly surmises that he would come away without any broken bones. However, panic instantly sets in when he realizes that something is very wrong…

"Hold on boss. Ed…" Wordy pauses.

"Wordy…something's…wrong," Ed gasps as he tries to force his eyes open; his mind racing with instant terror and panic.

"Just lie still okay help's…"

"I can't see."

"What? No you just need…"

"Wordy…I can't see," Ed repeats just as Greg reaches them and then looks down in horror.

* * *

**A/N:** ah you knew we couldn't come back with just a fluff piece right? Hehe right into the angst. And yes I put the definition b/c I would never permanently blind my beloved Eddie (I like angst and whump but never perm damage). So what will the diagnosis be? What will Donna do? And where has the suspect gone? Will he try to come back and finish the job? So hope you all liked the start to this and would love your reviews (b/c am feeling a bit rusty already) so please let us know your thoughts and thanks so much!


	2. In the Shadows

**Title: Flashburn  
****Chapter 2 – In the Shadows**

**A/N: **A special thanks to you all for your amazing feedback for chappy 1. I hope you all continue to like this angsty little adventure. Thanks!

* * *

"Seriously that was actually Ed's suggestion?" Tom lightly smirks as the two of them enter the barn and head for the reception area; the rest of team three pulling away and heading for the lockers to get changed and head home.

"Hey I liked it," Donna retorts in her husband's defense as they near Winnie's desk.

"Yeah you would," Tom chuckles back as they both watch Winnie pick up the phone, greet Spike and then offer a few words.

"Oh god what?" Winnie asks in shock as looks at him with a panicked expression.

"What's going on?" Donna gently inquires.

"Is team one back?" Tom asks Donna.

"Doubt it," Donna shrugs back. "Winnie?"

"There's been an accident…an explosion…Ed's been taken to the hospital."

"What?" Donna gasps as she quickly snatches a headset from Winnie. "Spike? Spike, it's Donna. What happened to Ed?" Donna demands as her and Tom race back for the exit; the next destination, the hospital.

XXXXXXXX

Everything happened so fast he hardly had time to react. His mind recalls in painful flashes as he had engaged the masked suspect in a fight. Pulling his mask off. Seeing the angry face snarling at him just before he felt his eyes starting to burn and sting – chemical spray. His ears picking up a promise of deathly vengeance. Another attack. Wordy shouting for him to get clear. Greg's voice in his ear asking what's going on. The suspect pulling his mask back on. Sam arriving. Wordy recovering. Ready to fire. His own gun aimed. But then…painful darkness. The stinging had gotten worse and then he had opened his eyes at the exact second a flash of painfully blinding brilliance blinded him – literally.

His body falls. Heart beating so loud and fast he was sure his ear drums had burst. Heat all around him. His skin blazing. Eyes burning. Darkness. His hands come to his face, desperately wanting to rub out the stinging chemicals. Doing more damage. Wordy's voice finally coming back into focus. Greg. Sam. Spike. Jules. The team. Where the hell am I? Where's the suspect? Why is it all dark? Turn on the damn lights! And then the sickening realization as he lays helpless on the floor.

Oh god…I can't see. I can't…I'm blind…no it's just the lights…turn on the lights…someone…oh god someone turn on the lights.

"Wordy…" Ed whispers in torment. "I can't…"

"Hold on. Boss help him here…we still have an active shooter."

"Wordy, stand cover. Sam will lead the pursuit."

"Greg…I can't see…I can't…" Ed's lips mutter over and over as his watery, stinging eyes squeeze shut. "There was a chemical spray and then the flash and…"

"Okay, Eddie hold on buddy," Greg states as he trades places with Wordy, Wordy standing up with his gun raised; Sam, Spike and Jules all in pursuit of the elusive killer.

"Boss…I can't…see," Ed stammers as he raises his hand to rub the stinging liquid from his eyes; Greg quickly stopping him so as not to push any more of the stinging poison further into his eyes. "Boss…"

"Don't rub. I know it stings. Jules! Get me a first aid kit with a saline flush in it!"

_"Copy. Ambulance is a few minutes out."_

"Sam, Spike. Do you see the shooter?"

_"Negative," Sam's voice replies with a heavy exhale. "Fresh skid marks here…I think he had a car waiting and now he's gone."_

"Okay Sam hurry back. Spike head for the security room and get started on those security tapes. He came in with a mask but Ed said he saw his face. Let's see if we can get a picture and get the database's searching."

_"On it boss. On my way to the security room now," Spike replies as he hurries toward the security room._

"Boss…"

"Eddie trust me don't touch your face…the skin is pretty red," Greg tells him as Jules reaches them, the medic's right behind her.

"I can't see…" Ed states in frustration as he feels himself being bodily helped upright and then carefully laid down onto a nearby stretcher.

"What happened?" One of the medics asks; Greg gesturing for Wordy to accompany Ed to the hospital.

Ed can only offer a frustrated curse as he lays on the stretcher, his eyes carefully flushed with saline to clear out the last bits of the stinging residue before cool, damp pads are placed over them and then held in place with some gauze; the medic applying some soothing cream to the slightly burnt parts of his cheek and forehead.

"Before…when I couldn't see…it was…temporary right?" Ed demands with a small growl as Wordy looks down at Ed and then up at the medic in concern.

"I can't make any diagnosis officer Lane, I'm sorry. We're almost there."

"I can't be blind…I just…can't," Ed's voice trails off as Wordy's hand rests on his shoulder and gives it a comforting squeeze.

_This can't be…_Ed's mind races in anguish as he tries to get his heart rate to slow; his mind trying to block out the sickening feeling of being able to hear everything around him but his panic surging each time he turns his head but only sees blackness. _You have moist eye pads on to help counter the damn stinging…the doctor will remove the pads, flush your eyes…you'll be okay and take the rest of the day off…it's going to be okay. _ It's a very surreal feeling as the ambulance comes to a stop and he feels the stretcher leaving the back of the warm ambulance; his face being hit with a blast of cool late afternoon air; and strange voices assaulting him from all angles. His eyes try to flutter open under the moist pads and for a split second panic once again courses through his veins as he realizes the darkness is forced upon him from the temporary blindfold and he quickly settles back down.

"Where is officer Ed Lane?" Donna asks in haste as she rushes up to the triage desk and flashes her badge.

"He's just arri…" is all the triage clerk manages before Donna spies Wordy's uniform and then glances down to see Ed on the stretcher between the two medics and bolts for him.

_"Ed!"_

_Donna…no she can't see me like this…_Ed's mind groans as he tries to move on the stretcher; his brain quickly reminding him of the thick, heavy straps holding him down and that without sight – really where could he go?

"Ed!" Donna gasps as she nears, her eyes spying the tinged skin on her husband's face; her eyes lingering on the bandages over his eyes and Ed's clenched jaw. "Oh god…Wordy…what happened?"

"Chemical spray."

"Donna."

"Hey I'm here," she quickly grasps his hand and gives it a comforting squeeze as the medics rush him into a waiting examination room; a chemical spill to the eyes always given a top priority. Wordy hangs back and heads over to a very worried Tom.

"Spike said he's blind. Wordy…is that…"

"Tom I don't know. Ed said he couldn't see but…damn I hope he's okay," Wordy lightly growls as the door closes the Lane's from their view.

"Hello Officer Lane I am Dr. Eng."

"I'm his wife…Donna," Donna quickly introduces herself as she remains at Ed's side; their lands still clasped.

"Why can't I see? It'll be only temporary right? Once you…" Ed's voice rattles off in an angry, nervous tirade.

"First my nursing assistant and I are going to get you seated upright and then we'll remove the pads and flush the eyes. I want to see just what I'm dealing with before I tell you anything."

Donna feels her hand tighten around Ed's as Dr. Eng removes the damp bandages and her breath sharply intakes as she looks in horror upon his chaffed skin.

"The skin will heal Mrs. Lane. I'm more worried about what we can't see," Dr. Eng assures her as she nods and then puts on a tight lipped smile. She regrettably allows their hands to be broken and pulls away as the male nursing assistant helps get Ed to a seated position beside the sink and they gently lean him backward and start to flush the eyes.

"How much does it sting? On a scale of one to five?" Dr. Eng inquires.

"Three…four…five…damn it hurts," Ed growls as Donna nervously bites her bottom lip and tells herself that it was just a surface wound and her beloved husband would be okay in a few hours. All she can do is stand helplessly by and listen as the doctor explains what kind of chemical he had been sprayed with and its potential side effects. Not acidic but if left untreated any longer – possible long term damage.

"Doc…I'm a sniper…I can't have long term…I need perfect vision…" Ed rambles in a panic as he's brought back up to an upright position.

"Taking the chemical spray out of the equation and I would simply be diagnosing you with flashburn from the intense exposure to the welding torch. It's a temporary condition that with proper rest and care can go away in about 72 hours."

"72 hours?" Ed manages weakly.

"However, the chemicals that you were exposed to has exacerbated the injury and we have to wait for the swelling to go down before I'll know if there has been any permanent damage."

"There can't be any…any permanent damage," Ed grumbles as he feels Donna's hand quickly intertwine with his.

"I understand and I'm sorry I can't give you something more concrete right now. The delicate skin around the socket is enflamed and needs to go down before I will touch it further."

"What do I take for the pain?" Ed asks in haste.

"Normally with say a basic Arc Burn, I'd have already administered some anesthetic eye drops during the examination and you would have felt some temporary relief but…"

"I'll take them now I just need…"

"But they are only to be used for the examination," Dr. Eng quickly interjects. "Again, under normal circumstances even that would be limited because continued used could interfere with corneal healing, and may lead to corneal ulceration and even loss of the eye."

"What?"

"So we are taking no chances with this."

"So I can't take…anything? Doc I need…"

"Right now because of the damage from the chemicals I am only going to recommend cool wet compresses. Natural tears are fine but the natural saline could cause a stinging sensation. If this happens do not despair; your natural tears will not damage the cornea further."

"I don't cry," Ed states firmly, earning a small pursed-lipped expression from his wife in return.

"In the event that you do," Dr. Eng presses onward. "Simply wash with cool water and then allow to air dry. The headache will subside overnight and I am going to give you something topical for the chemical burns. This…" he hands a small tube to Donna, "is designed specifically for the sensitive skin around the eyes in case of burns. However…"

"Don't get any in the eyes," she echoes in haste, earning a firm nod from the Asian doctor. "So when…"

"Will I see again?" Ed demands in frustration; his agitation at seeing only dark blurry shadows before him more than disconcerting – it was downright maddening.

"If we have gotten all the chemical residue out in time and nothing further is left inside to fester; and I am confident that we have, you should have your sight back. After 72 hours, if there is no change, we'll bring you back for an eye exam and then…"

"I need perfect vision," Ed hisses. "There is no option here!"

"I understand your frustration and…"

"Really? Are you blind?" Ed snaps before he utters a low growl and then slumps back down. "I need perfect vision."

"I understand," Dr. Eng restates as he gives Donna a small sympathetic stare. "I'll get a care package ready to send home with you. Please wait here."

Ed hears two sets of feet leaving the area and then feels his hands automatically lifting to his face.

"You can't…touch there," Donna quickly stops them. "Trust me…you don't want to do further damage."

"How bad…does it look?" Ed manages in a defeated tone.

"Like a bad sunburn," she whispers as she kisses the top of his head. "I love you."

"Donna I can't be blind…" Ed mentions firmly as he pulls away and rapidly blinks in angry frustration. But a few seconds later of hearing only silence his agitation soars. "Donna?"

"I'm waiting before I say something I know you don't want to hear."

"I'm fine…"

"If I tell you to just calm down a bit will I get my head chewed off?" She asks carefully.

"I can't…" Ed's huffs as he drops his head, his teeth gritting at the blackness that envelops him. Donna steps up to the small bed and clasps both his hands in hers.

"Let's just focus on…"

"I CAN'T BE BLIND!" Ed half shouts and then quickly recants, trying to pull his hands free but being stopped by his wife's strong grasp. "Donna…"

"I can't imagine what you're feeling right now, honestly I can't. I close my eyes but as soon as I hear a sound I open them and look. I see your blue eyes and…" her voice breaks as her hand rests on the left side of his face; his hand closing over hers and slightly pressing down; the skin not as chaffed as on the right. "It's going to be okay," she mentions tenderly. "Let's just get home…get changed and…"

"And what? I can to nothing! I'm just…"

"Not nothing; we have had sex in the dark before," she lightly quips; hoping her flirty remark would at least ease some of the tension from his face – it doesn't. "Okay so let's not dwell on that right now. Dr. Eng is going to come back and…" Donna pauses as Wordy's face appears on the left side of the curtain.

"Hey," he enters with a concerned expression. "What's going on?"

"I can't see…I'm damn it Wordy I'm blind," Ed states in misery as Wordy looks at Donna in shock.

"Temporarily," she insists as Dr. Eng finally returns.

"Okay Mrs. Lane this is for…" his voice trails off with instructions for the next four days; Ed's ears picking up all sorts of sounds around him and his anger once again surging at the fact that he doesn't know who's on his right or his left…front or behind. But as soon as he feels Dr. Eng or someone else starting to put something over his eyes, his hands come up and he tries to fight them away.

"Ed, hold on," Donna rushes as she takes a hand and Wordy the other and both quickly push them back down.

"I don't want…to walk out of here with those…I'm fine," Ed growls as he pulls his hands free.

"Officer Lane, I don't want to take the chance of getting further irritants in or around your eyes. The worst thing would be for you to have something new introduced to cause the irritation to flare back up and hinder the healing process. Even the smallest speck of dirt or debris in the air could be harmful. At home you can be a bit more relaxed but even then I am going to recommend a cool damp blindfold to keep the eyes moist and protected for at least two days."

"I can't…walk out of here...like that…doc…I can't," Ed begs in frustration.

"I understand your frustration, however, I can't take the chance. Not with something as delicate as the eyes. Trust me, in your line of work you'll want me to take every procedural precaution to get you back to one hundred percent. Right?"

As much as he wanted to argue in return, Ed knows inside that Dr. Eng's right; he would be mad if the doctor had given in to his hurt pride request and taken a chance and possibly damaged his eyesight when a few small preventative measures at the start would have ensured total healing.

"Right," Ed resigns as he allows the cool pads to be placed over his eyes and lightly kept in place by soft gauze.

"I want you to change these as often as you feel the need. You simply dampen them with cool water and keep them in place with the gauze or a sleep mask," Dr. Eng instructs Donna as he hands her another packet of supplies. "I'll see you back here in a few days."

"Thank you Dr. Eng," Donna remarks kindly; Ed muttering a small thank you as well. "Alright up you g…"

"I can stand on my own!" Ed snaps as he stands up; his legs at first shaky from his own inner agitation but his mind yelling at them to regroup so he could at least walk out without help.

"I can get a wheelchair if yo…"

"I don't need a damn wheelchair!" Ed growls at Wordy who nods and offers a gentle pat on the back. Without saying another word, Donna loops her arm in Ed's; the packet of medicine and supplies in the others and tells Ed she's simply going to walk him outside to the truck and Wordy would get a ride back to base with Tom.

"I'll call later," Wordy offers lightly as Donna replies with a small nod but continues on. Not wanting to talk to him like a child, Donna only offers a further instruction to her husband if he would bump into someone otherwise they arrive at the truck; Wordy calling Greg with an update on Ed on the way to the barn.

Ed settles himself into the front passenger seat, thankful that Donna didn't offer to help belt him in; his mind racing to find ways to keep his dignity intact.

"Okay so…." Donna's voice dies out as she looks sideways at Ed and then back again.

"Donna…"

"Ed, I know that…"

"I'm sorry I yelled back there," he quickly interrupts; her hand giving his a comforting squeeze as she leans over and kisses his cheek.

"Let's just go home and…relax. You've been through a lot and…"

"This can't be…can't be permanent. If I can't work…"

"Whoa hold on there. Dr. Eng said this was only temporary and that with good care you could regain back your…"

"What if something goes wrong or…"

"Nothing will if you stop touching them," Donna lightly scolds as she swats his hand away from his face. "I know you want to touch them but you can't."

"I can't be blind," Ed sighs as he leans back in the front passenger seat. "So much for a fun weekend."

"You are justifiably miserable right now but it will pass. We'll go home and…"

"And then you go to work tomorrow and I sit at home miserable. It's so easy for you to…"

"You think this is easy for me!" Donna snaps and then quickly recants. "It's not easy for me to see you like this Ed…not at all."

"I…I shouldn't have said that," Ed states in remorse.

"You could have died in that explosion…Spike said if it had been stronger…but you're here and suffered a temporary setback. Just keep telling yourself it's temporary."

"Temporary," Ed whispers with a strained tone as they ride the rest of the way home in uncomfortable silence.

"Okay so…you should take a shower and…" Donna pauses as they enter their quiet apartment. Her voice breaks and Ed can only cock his head in wonder as he strains to hear where she's gone. "I nearly lost you today," she utters in misery as she pulls him into her arms; his strong arms automatically wrapping around her and holding her close. "When Spike called Winnie and she told us…there was an explosion and you were caught in it…Ed I was scared."

"I'm sorry," he whispers as they linger together for a few seconds longer.

"Okay so…you should take a shower…" she tries once more; a small strained smile playing upon both their lips. "Want some help?"

"Help. I don't need…I shouldn't…I…" Ed pulls back and groans as he tries to open his eyes; greeted only by another stinging sensation and quickly reaching for his face.

"What?"

"Stings."

"Dr. Eng said it would but that's normal. Just…don't touch it okay? Come on I'll…"

"I can manage," he says in quiet defiance.

"Okay," Donna pulls back with a small huff; her mind racing to find a balance between being a supportive wife and an overly protective guardian. "I'll get the water ready and…Ed…"

"I'll be fine," he says dryly as he takes a step to the right. But as his left leg bumps into the right side of the table he can only curse the darkness and momentarily freeze.

"Here let…"

"I got it!" Ed growls as he pulls away. "I just…Donna…"

"I don't know how much to push or not…and I get you're angry and frustrated but this is going to be a lot easier on both of us if you don't treat my kindness toward you as pity."

"Donna…"

"Because I don't pity you Ed."

"Well I pity me!"

"Well I don't but I know if it were me I'd be just as angry," she states candidly. "But I love you and I want to help make this easier on both of us but you can't be snapping at me every time I want to help."

"I just need…to go to sleep and wake up and…have this over."

"I want that too but just prepare yourself for the next few days to…"

"Be BLIND!" He half yells and then frowns. "These damn pads aren't helping."

"You want a sleep mask instead?"

"I want nothing."

"You have to keep them moist, there is no choice here."

Without saying another word, Ed pulls away, sticks his right arm out and then walks until he feels the hallway wall and slowly heads down toward their bedroom, Donna watching with a heavy frown and wondering how they'd survive the next few days with this much looming tension.

Ed enters their quiet bedroom, uttering a whispered curse as he stumbles upon the bed and quickly puts his hands out to keep himself from falling forward. He feels around to ensure nothing was on top and then slowly eases himself to a seated position. With his fingers slightly shaking from nerves, he slowly starts to unbutton his black SRU shirt, tossing it aside and then reaching for his black tee-shirt and pulling it over his head, careful to avoid harming the protective eye coverings.

"Donna?"

"Never tire of watching you undress," she remarks in a kind tone, his lips slightly twitching upward as she nears. "Let me help with the rest."

"Donna…"

"Up…now," she playfully demands as she helps him stand upright. She studies the purplish markings on his chest, some carefully hidden by the soft black hairs and some closer to his belly button and on his back very visible. "Must have been one hell of a fight," she remarks as she plants a soft kiss on his bare back.

"It was," he merely states as he remains rigidly in place. "I…"

"Drop your pants," she continues. Normally, his face would light up at her playful commands and she'd instantly see outward signs of sexual arousal. Tonight – nothing. But she couldn't fault him for not wanting to be in the mood; he'd been through hell and was handed the worst injury a sniper could get – sidelined due to loss of sight. Normally she'd offer to join him in the shower, but knows he'd probably just feel guilty at not being able or even want to perform so shelves her own intimate needs and quietly leads him to the bathroom.

"I can manage the rest," Ed tells her as he hears her turn on the water and the bathroom area starts to fill with warm steam.

"I know this is going to sound motherly but…Ed the water's hot…don't get any on your face."

"Caring."

"What?"

"Sounds caring…not motherly," he warmly corrects, bringing a small smile to her face. "Thank you."

"The towel is on the toilet seat," she carefully reminds him. "And I'll put some of the cream on just before bed. Think I'll order in dinner tonight."

"Okay."

Donna gives him one last look of loving concern before she closes the bathroom door and heads back into the hallway, her fingers reaching for her phone to send a quick reply to Greg with her own status update and then see about getting dinner. She reaches the fridge and then looks at a picture of her and Ed on their wedding day; a playful candid taken by a skilled photographer, capturing the moment of two people looking lovingly into each other's eyes – the rest of the world not given a second thought.

"Please god…" she utters in a soft whisper as she clutches the photograph to her chest, "let him heal quickly."

Ed feels his anger surge as he clumsily feels around the square shower stall for things he normally takes for granted; his lips uttering a louder curse as the tender skin on his burnt cheek teases one of the hot strands of water and he pulls back with a painful yelp; thankfully not getting damaging the skin further.

With his head still pounding Ed's hands rest on the damp tiles of the enclosed space; his back happily taking the brunt of the hot streams as his mind tries to process the fact that his eyes aren't closed on purpose; they are closed because they have to be.

_I can't lose my sight…I can't…life would be over…I just…I can't…_his mind chants over and over as he's flashed an image of his attacker's snarling face just before the tanks explode and his world spirals downward into darkness. He quickly finishes his shower and then opens the door, his entire frame seizing as he suddenly is aware of the thick darkness now embracing him.

_Towel is on the toilet to your right just as you open the door, _he recalls Donna's instructions and reaches down, feeling for the towel and quickly grasping it in his wet hands. As soon as he had dried and dressed into something he'd eventually sleep in, Ed pulls the door open and – stops.

_I HATE THIS! _His mind yells as feels his fists tighten at his sides. He hears Donna in the kitchen but decides to go the opposite direction, slowly heading for the bedroom and slumping down onto the bed, leading back and staring up in silent misery. A few moments later, Ed feels weight on the bed beside him and offers a small mutter.

"Wondered where you had gotten to," Donna says as she spoons up beside him, his body at first tense and rigid in her grasp.

"So much for a fun weekend," he states sourly.

"We had planned to do nothing so technically…"

"I'm not wearing these damn things for fun," Ed angrily growls as he tries to sit up.

"Just relax okay?" Donna tells him with a small sigh as she pushes him back down. "How about I use one of our blindfolds and…"

"This isn't fun for me!"

"I get that okay but I'm trying to make the best of very tense situation right now," she replies with her own hint of frustration as his head slumps back down onto the pillow; her head coming to rest on his chest. "The next few days are going to be hell for us but …we just need to work together and make the best of it. We'll just relax and if we look after you properly come Monday…"

"I'll be back to normal?"

"I know it'll be frustrating but…but we'll just stay in and have a nice relaxing…quiet weekend with nothing to worry about."

XXXXXXXX

"Spike talk to me…what did you find?" Greg asks as he enters Spike's electronic lair that same night.

"Okay boss…here…see this is where our shooter enters," Spike shows Greg the masked image entering the industrial plant. "He takes out the first guard here. He then proceeds down this corridor and…"

"Yeah I see…gives the camera the finger," Greg groans. "Gloves…mask…regular height…build…"

"A very visible ghost," Spike sighs. "A few seconds later he shoots guard number two and the call comes into us. He's still roaming. He goes here….here….here…there is no reason to his actions."

"Almost like he was walking a drunken path only…"

"He seemed to be doing it on purpose," Spike ponders.

"Is there a time we ever see his face?" Greg inquires as they continue to watch the footage.

"No. Okay here is where Ed enters," Spike shows the camera view of Ed and Wordy. "The shooter is here…waiting. Wordy's up top. Our shooter is still masked. He attacks Ed…they fight and…here…for a split second you can see the top of his head. Has to be his because…"

"Ed's bald. He knows Spike," Greg lightly retorts as Spike smiles. "So they fight and…"

"Ed see's the shooter's face and then the shooter pulls away and here…."

"The mask is back on just as Sam and Wordy get into position and then the explosion."

"Everything goes dark except here…this door is opened and he's gone. Checked that area and the camera was fixed with a mirror. It's a small alley with only garbage service. Not enough for them to really worry about unless it was garbage day; which it wasn't so it was overlooked."

"For a few key seconds that mask was off. So this means that only Ed knows the identity of our killer."

"Yeah boss, but the killer's still out there," Spike reminds Greg.

"And Ed could be the next target," Greg utters gravely.

* * *

**A/N:** Oh our poor Ed! yup would suck for an alpha-male sniper to be sidelined even for a short time and am hoping you all felt his frustration. That is going to continue to build. Donna of course will struggle trying to find a balance between concern and avoidance and of course you know its me so the baddie hasn't gone too far *wink* as always would love your thoughts on this update so please do review before you go and thanks!


	3. Eyeing the Target

**Title: Flashburn  
****Chapter 3 – Eyeing the Target**

**A/N: **Well was hoping that those that came for the first chappy would come back for the second so to those that didn't sorry and those that have stayed thanks so much, your encouraging reviews are golden so thank you and hope you all like this just as much!

* * *

_"How is Ed?" Greg asks in concern._

"Angry and hostile and pissed off and…you pick a word that describes mad and Ed's it," Donna replies in a quiet tone; Ed still asleep in their bedroom.

_"Yeah even though the doctor said temporary, longer than a few hours is going to have Ed crawling the walls so to speak. How are you holding up?"_

"I'm worried…scared…I don't want him to hurt himself but am afraid to baby him and I just…" Donna's voice trails off with a heavy sigh. "I'm scared for him more so than angry."

_"I honestly can't imagine."_

"I sit here, close my eyes and try to wonder what it's like but as soon as I hear even the slightest noise I open my eyes. He can't…Greg he…can't. What if…"

_"He's going to be fine. If anyone can fight this and win it's Ed."_

"I know. Thanks."

_"Okay, but I did call about another reason related to the case. It's about the shooter."_

"The shooter? Ed said he thought the gunman died in the explosion."

_"Was made to look that way," Greg's tired sigh is heard on the other end of the line. "Spike and I just went through the security footage and it seems he had a getaway vehicle planned."_

"Okay and since you have an APB out on him you're just calling to tell me as sort of an FYI right?"

_"Actually…no."_

"No? Greg what's going on? Just tell me."

_"The car was unmarked and was just a plain navy sedan with no make or model anywhere to be seen. Spike is checking the getaway path so maybe we can at least get a location of where to start looking but Donna…"_

"Yeah he's on the run."

_"It's not just that. Ed's the only one that saw his face. He wore gloves and had nothing unusual about him. Donna he's killed two people and…"_

"You think he might come after Ed?"

_"I'm not taking any chances. I'm sending an unmarked cruiser over there but Donna…"_

"Yeah…he could be anyone or anywhere. One more thing to worry about. Thanks."

Donna hangs up with Greg and looks back toward the bedroom, her mind and heart racing that while her beloved husband is dealing with a temporary but terrible setback that he could also still be a target for a remorseless killer.

XXXXXXXX

_'I'm sorry officer Lane there was just too much damage. You've lost your eyesight for good. You will never see again.'_

"No…" Ed's lips mumble as his body starts to stir under the wake of his tormented nightmare.

_'I'm leaving you Ed…I don't want to be with a blind man. You'd be a burden to me for the rest of my life. Here's the divorce papers. See ya!'_

"NO!" Ed shouts as his mind awakens in a cold sweat from a tormented nightmare later that evening; the doctor's face fading as he jerks back to reality. But when he finds he's unable to see anything but darkness, his hands race to his face, fingers resting on the damp compresses and pulling back, his nails slightly scraping the burnt skin and his lips uttering a heavy curse.

"Ed?" Donna's voice asks in concern as she enters the bedroom after hearing him shout.

"I'm…fine," he grumbles as he slowly sits up. "For a few damn moments I forgot about those," Ed sighs as her hand rests on his back and gives it a tender rub.

"Hungry?"

"Not really."

"Are you really not hungry or are you just saying that because you want to sit and wallow?" She lightly teases as she places a small kiss on his cheek. Knowing it was more so the latter than the former Ed's lips purse as his brow furrows heavily. "I ordered in your favorite."

"I can't eat, I'm blind remember!"

"Blind people eat," she reminds him rather candidly. "Even those temporarily blinded."

"I'm not hungry," Ed insists.

"Ok-ay," Donna frowns. "Want to talk about the nightmare?"

"Doctor told me I was blind permanently."

"Ah figured it'd be something like that," she leans in closer. But when she feels his frame stiffen beside her she looks at him in wonder. "You will get better."

"And if I don't?"

"Ed…"

"Donna what if I don't?" He asks gruffly. "I just sit here thinking about the worst case scenario. What if the chemicals did more damage than the doctor suspected? What if me rubbing my eyes caused them to do more damage? What if…"

"We'll cross that bridge…"

"What if I'm going to be permanently blind?" Ed's voice stammers in anxiety.

"What if you are?" She counters in concern as her hand gently rests on his unburnt cheek and gives it a tender caress. "I still love you no matter what. If that happens….then we'll figure it out."

"If that happens then you…you just tell me and I'll…I'll be okay."

"What? What are you talking about? Tell you what? Okay with what?"

"Nothing."

"Don't shut me out. Tell me what?"

"I know you don't want to be saddled with a cripple for the rest of your life," he pauses as he jaw tightens and her eyebrows instantly rise in shock.

"A cripple. Ed you…wait…you saw me leaving you right? In your nightmare?"

"Yes."

"I never would. Ed I love you and I married you."

"If I can't do my job then what good am I?"

"There's more to you than just the job Ed. And when we got married…"

"I wasn't blind when you married me and if I was I'm sure you would have even given me a second tho…"

"I'm not that shallow!" Donna quickly interjects in anger and then backs down.

"I never meant that," Ed insists in remorse.

"Ed, I won't lie and tell you that the big bad ass SRU sniper team leader didn't instantly turn me on when I came in for my interview…when I first walked into the SRU and saw you in full gear…damn," she lightly giggles, his jaw instantly relaxing. "Because it did and still does, but it wasn't the first time I saw you."

"Yeah and when was that?"

"Not sure I ever told you," she replies warmly as she rests her head on his strong shoulder. "It was a Saturday afternoon a few weeks before my interview."

"What?"

"Yes and you were with Wordy and one of his daughters at the Bloor street market and I saw you from a distance. The little girl couldn't reach something and Wordy was distracted at another booth and you picked her up and held onto her as she reached for whatever toy she wanted and then you put her onto your shoulder and paid for the item and then handed her off to her father. But your playful smile and kindness toward her just…I was in love. I didn't know what you did or who you were…but I knew," she tells him in truth. "And then I was called in for my interview and we met…and that was it, you know the rest. I love you and that means through everything. But it wasn't the job. I know it's probably hard to believe right now, but I hope you'll trust me and our love and know that I'm not leaving no matter what your temporary insecurity might tell you."

"I didn't mean to imply you're…shallow," he nervously swallows.

"I know and I love you and I'm not leaving…no matter what. So you better get used to the idea of being stuck with your overly protective wife."

"Who carries a gun," Ed adds lightly.

"And that."

"I love you too…Donna I do…I'm just…scared."

"I am too. Okay so…before it gets cold, supper's ready. Want some help?"

"No," he answers a bit sharply and then winces. "Donna…"

"Hush or I'll tape your mouth shut," she teases as she kisses him. "Ed, I know this is tough and your temper is going to flare and that we'd never let work affect us at home but this situation is unique. I'm learning too and angry and frustrated. You want me to back off or if I'm smothering you…just tell me, but I'm concerned and just want to help."

"Okay," Ed simply replies as he gives her a small nod. "I'm hungry."

"Me too."

The two of them slowly stand up, Donna slowly pulling away and allowing Ed to try to get his bearings on his own before jumping in to lend a hand.

"Just tell me…how close I am to the door," Ed mutters in frustration as his left thigh bumps into the side of their dresser.

"About three feet," she replies kindly as he extends his hand and finally finds the doorframe. "You know after this we'll be able to play hide and seek in the dark," she lightly quips, however, frowning when only a frown adorns his face. "Hallway is about fifteen feet long."

"Okay," Ed replies in quiet tone, his heart wanting so desperately to find some humor in her flirty remarks but his mind not able to push aside the very real possibility that maybe his eyesight would be damaged, even in the slightest. In silence they head down the hall and Ed's senses pick up the aroma of the food and the warmth from the living room fireplace as he nears; his mind able to invisibly picture the room that he had been in many times before.

"Here," Donna instructs gently as she leads him to one of the chairs and helps him sit down. "Be right back."

Ed's anxiety once again soars as he twists his head to the right, trying to remember the layout between the table and the kitchen appliances. _Just relax…take a deep breath and think…_ his mind instructs as he hears her putting a plate down in the kitchen.

"Smells good," he remarks in truth as she places the fresh plate of food down before him.

"It does," she answers in kind as she sits down beside him rather than opposite. "Okay so on the right side of the plate is…"

Ed's fingers fumble for the fork but instead of picking it up, he leans back in his chair and growls in an undertone. "I feel like a damn child!" He snaps in frustration.

"I um…okay…"

"Donna…"

"What Ed? You want me to sit here and watch you spill food on yourself and then say oh gee you should know better? It only feels like I'm treating you like a child because you can't see what's in front of you and…and I don't know what else to do."

Ed with an invisible kick to his own ass for being so agitated, Ed's fingers feel for the fork once more and he takes a deep breath. "Greek right?"

"Okay try this…think of it like a clock. Salad is 12, rice is 3, beef is 6 and potatoes are 9. Bread and dip are a bit north of 12 o'clock and you can't have any alcohol with the meds tonight."

Instantly his mind pictures the food; it's a scene he'd been familiar with every time they had food and something he had normally taken for granted. He pictures the clock, reaches for a morsel, spears it and is thankful that he's able to nearly get it into his mouth.

"Yummy," Donna whispers as her lips rest on his cheek and tenderly nibble the small bit of food that missed his mouth. "You know Ed is short for edible," she comments lightly, his face finally relaxing enough to reward her with a small smile. They eat a bit more in silence, Donna not mentioning to Ed about the food that would miss or be inadvertently pushed onto the floor as she didn't want to make him feel guiltier than he already was.

"Sorry about the silence."

"Just concentrate on the food," she assures him warmly. "I don't mind being the chatterbox tonight."

"Different from…" he retorts with a small playful smirk.

"That's more like it," she offers with a warm smile. But as she notices his fingers tightly holding the fork her mind now wonders if telling him about the escaped killer before bed was such a good idea. _He's going to have a tormented night no matter what…_one side of her brain argues. _Wait until the morning in case he actually might get a few hours of solid rest…_the other side argues back. _Ed's the only one who's seen his face…Wordy is coming over tomorrow to get a better sketch…he needs to know…to be prepared…_

"You've gone silent," Ed finally mentions, drawing Donna's tormented gaze back up to him; her lips uttering a heavy sigh and forcing his face to frown. "What is it?" He dares to ask again; his tone softer.

"How was supper?"

"Fine but what's really going on?"

"I too am worried," she answers in truth.

"I hear the tension in your voice. I guess nearly losing my sight has um…made my hearing sharper," Ed lightly huffs.

"Wordy's coming over tomorrow to uh…"

"To what?" Ed presses.

"The shooter…the one you fought with."

"Why's he coming…Donna what is it?" Ed asks with some agitation.

"Apparently no one was able to see his face…he wore gloves and his getaway car is untraceable. Spike lost his trail when he darted into a subway tunnel. You're the only one who saw his face. So Wordy's coming by to help get a sketch."

"So he's still out there," Ed states more than questions.

"Probably heading out west by now but they want to get a bulletin out," she explains, trying to hold back the small hint of panic starting to creep into her voice. "Let's just concentrate on getting through the next few days okay? We'll let the locals do their job," she ends lightly; her mind almost thankful that her husband couldn't see her obvious expression of concern.

"Okay let me finish up here and then we'll put some of that cream on your skin okay?"

"Sure," Ed replies with a small frown as he feels her get up from the table and head back toward the kitchen. His mind now races to recall the familiar layout of his home as he hears his wife moving around in the kitchen and once again feels his anger rising at the fact that he can't offer to help out in even the smallest way.

"Wanna do this here or in the bathroom?" Donna inquires after the few dishes were put away and the table cleaned up.

"Here is fine," Ed answers somewhat mechanically.

"Be right back."

Ed hears her footsteps fade from the room and slightly pulls the chair back from the table but as he slowly stands up and is greeted with only darkness he feels his helpless anxiety surge once more. _Where the hell can I go? I can't watch TV. I can't read…what do people who are blind actually do?_

"Hate this…" Ed mutters in misery as he slumps back down into his chair; Donna watching in silence a few feet behind him, her mind unable to find something new and comforting to say. It would suck but she knows that people who are blind learn to adapt and can lead full, happy and very productive lives. _Ed's not permanently blind! _Her mind reminds her. It's a temporary setback so don't wallow in pity either.

"Alright…now let me see what's going on here…" Donna's warm voice is heard as she quickly swallows and then nears him.

"Am I allowed to even open my eyes?" Ed wonders in a soft tone.

"Dr. Eng's instructions are to keep them closed most of the time. I have turned off all the lights except the kitchen and it's not that bright so…maybe?" She lightly groans. "I don't know either but this paper says that rest, moisture and total darkness are the best for rapid healing."

"I'll keep them closed."

"I have no makeup on anyways," Donna comments lightly.

"You're still…beautiful," Ed manages as his eyes water just as Donna removes the eye pads. She feels her own eyes instantly water at his tender words and as she gazes upon the burnt skin. "How…does it look?"

"Honestly, like a bad sunburn," she replies in truth as she reaches for the small tube and carefully reads the instructions. "How does it feel?" She dares to inquire.

"Tingly…sore…dark."

She looks at his dark lashes resting on his flushes cheeks, the area around them damp and puffy and feels her heart instantly sink; wishing she could beg even once for him to open his eyes and she could at least see his warm blue sapphires looking back at her. But she knows it might harm him so once again shelves her own selfish wants and carries on.

"Okay so this…cream is just going to go on the skin to help heal it okay?"

Ed merely nods as her fingers start to gently dab on the soothing cream, her mind always mindful of keeping it clear of the tip of the lashes resting on his cheeks; the skin below having no other choice but to heal on its own.

"Is that okay?"

"Stings but…I guess it should right?"

"It says here that is normal and should subside after about a minute." She puts the tubing away and then offers him a rather glum expression; her mind unable to fully comprehend how frustrating it would be to be in the dark like that.

"Stinging has gone down," he informs her as she starts to moisten two of the thick, soft pads with cool water from a small bowl and then tap out all the drips before asking him to tilt his head back so she could put them back on. Ed feels his fists automatically tighten as she lays the moist pads over his eyes, the cooling sensation instantly adding some relief to the chaffed skin around his eye sockets and his body stiffening. But as he starts to feel the comfort taking over and the tingling subside slightly, his body relaxes; allowing Donna to gently wrap the gauze around to keep them in place.

"I know it's going to suck but when Wordy comes over tomorrow…"

"I know keep them on," Ed grumbles as she finishes and he slowly sits back up.

"He's your best friend and will not think less of you, you know that right?"

"It will just feel…odd."

"I just think about those that suddenly lose their eyesight later in life. I think it would be almost worse than…right, not helping," her voice trails off as she looks at his heavy frown.

"I agree…just hard to hear but it's true," he resigns as he hears her putting stuff away. "At least someone born blind never really knew what they were missing and could imagine what they'd want to…to make it easier for themselves."

"But on the other hand if you do lose later then you could remember what you did see and picture and…and yeah wow suddenly it just gives you a whole new appreciation for something most of us take for granted every day."

Her hand gives his a small comforting squeeze before she takes the supplies and put them away in the bedroom, out of any harm from being spilt or lost.

"I know it's early but…it's been a long day and…"

"And your husband _can't _do anything," Ed retorts in remorse.

"Well that's not entirely true but after such a trying day I don't blame you for not _wanting_ to do anything. Bed is fine with me and remember you can't sleep on your stomach."

"Right," Ed mutters as they slowly stand up and head for the hallway, Donna flipping off the kitchen light and bathing the area behind them in darkness. Donna pulls away to dress for bed, watching as Ed slowly feels his way around to his side and resisting the urge to mother him every step of the way. _He's at home and safe…Greg parked an unmarked car outside just to be safe so…course it doesn't matter since Ed only gave a very vague description and it in reality could be anyone, _her mind grumbles in silence as she watches Ed finally get into bed and ease himself down into the covers.

"Goodnight," she whispers as she settles in beside him, her head resting on the crook of his arm.

"Goodnight," Ed offers in return as he lays on his back in quiet misery. Normally he'd be turned on if she blindfolded him in bed, but tonight the mood was quiet, somber and nowhere near sexually stimulating. The covering over his eyes not there for any kind of kinky fun but as a stark reminder that there was a small but very real chance his life could be altered forever. He tells himself to remember how amazing she looked on their wedding night; the thought coming clearly into his mind and allowing him to feel some semblance of peace for a few solid hours. But it's not long until the nightmares take over – reminding him that he wasn't in control.

_'Ed…help me!'_

_'Donna! Where are you?'_

_'She's right in front of you! But oh…you'd know that if you could see. Now I'm going to take great pleasure in killing your wife right in front of yours eyes!'_

"Donna…NO!" Ed's body thrashes as his lips gasp; his mind roughly jerking him awake from the surreal nightmare. His arms flail to get free of the covers, Donna instantly awake but pulling back just as his fist inadvertently connects with her cheek. Her head pulls back with a small stinging sensation and her lips muttering a small groan which isn't lost on his ears.

"Donna…" Ed gasps as he tries to get his heart rate under control…his mind showing the killer doing horrible things as he just stood there unable to see or act.

"It's okay…" her hand rests on his damp back, her lips not telling him he had accidently struck her in the darkness – darkness for him. "Just breathe."

"The killer…he came back…he…"

"It's okay…I'm okay," she quickly reassures him. "This is why I should have waited until morning," she huffs as she continues to stroke his back as his brain tries to get his lungs under control.

"No…I just…" Ed's voice stammers. "Ah…I HATE THIS!" He shouts and then instantly subsides; Donna not having the heart to chastise his very frustrated sentiment.

"I know," she agrees warmly as she leans against him, her head resting on his shoulder. They linger in silence a bit longer before once again settling into bed and trying to fall back to some solid rest. But the day's events take their toll on both as Donna sees Ed getting the bad news and taking his life out of pity and he sees her leaving him for good. Morning couldn't come soon enough.

XXXXXXXX

Donna awakens early the next morning, agitated and tired, looking over at Ed beside her; unable to tell if he was sleeping or lying silently awake. She recalls their playful encounter from the morning before and how the days leading up to their first anniversary would play out.

"Donna?" Ed asks in a somewhat quiet voice.

"Morning," she leans over and kisses his cheek. "Tired?"

"I am. You?"

"I'll let Tom drive this morning," she lightly sighs. But when she notices his jaw tighten her brow instantly furrows. "Sorry."

"No don't be. I don't expect you to stay home and pity me."

"Right because that was my plan," she replies as her fingers rest on his tight jaw. "You need a shave. Want some help with that?"

For a split second, Ed's mind scoffs at the idea; wanting to verbally tell her that he knows his face and has shaved for a few decades now and he didn't need her help with a simple daily function. But as he hears the kind pleading in her tone he knows she just wants to offer loving assistance in his time of need. How could he say no?

"Afraid I'll shave off my eyebrows?"

"Then you'd really look like Mr. Clean," she teases.

"Hey he has white brows."

"And big muscles," Donna adds with a smile as much to her delight his jaw relaxes under her touch. "And remember size matters," she whispers into his ear before planting a small kiss and then pulling back. "Don't frown. If you want tomorrow we can…"

"Get past my handicap?" Ed retorts. "How the hell can I get in the mood when I can't see a damn thing?"

"Well if it'll help with the mood I can put on a real blindfold. We have used them before you know," she calmly reminds him.

"Different this time," he argues back.

"When we have sex in the dark you can't see me. Unless…you don't want to have sex with me?" She asks outright as his lips purse. "Because I think you know it doesn't take much to turn me on," she replies with a loving tone.

"Different this time," he repeats with a sad whisper.

"Alright…so shall I bring the shaver to you?" She quickly changes the subject, not wanting to let him wallow as she know she might be just as down as him.

"Donna…"

"Not taking no for an answer this time Ed so to bad," she mildly retorts. "We'll work on getting you in the mood later. Come on now…time to get up."

Without another protest, Ed allows her to toss back the covers as he slowly sits up, his weary frame instantly cooling but his mind thankful that she wasn't allowing him to wallow. He slowly gets out of bed and feeling his way along the floor with his foot manages to get to the entrance and into the hallway. Her hand guides him into the bathroom, making a light joke about him remembering where the toilet is and hoping he has good aim; Ed's lips unable to hold back a chuckle.

"There…perfect," she praises after the shave, putting his razor away and kissing his smooth cheek. "After breakfast I'll put on some fresh pads and then…"

"Go to work," he adds with a sour note.

"Just a half day so tha…"

"Donna, you can work the full day. Team Three needs their captain. I'll just….do whatever."

"You sure?"

"I am."

"Just don't try to make dinner," she lightly quips as she takes her leave from the bathroom, closing the door for his privacy and heading back into the bedroom to get ready for the day ahead. But as she ponders leaving Ed alone in their apartment to fend for himself, her motherly instincts kick into high gear and she reaches for the phone. She knows either way she's doomed…if she stays home he might resent her mothering…but if she goes she knows he'll resent his setback.

"I'm screwed either way," she groans as she pulls on a sweater and then heads for the kitchen; Ed joining her about ten minutes later. "Okay coffee maker is at your 11 o'clock, toaster at your 2 o'clock and counter 6 o'clock."

"Tonight I'm going to dream of clocks," Ed deadpans.

"At least they are harmless," she replies with a friendly tone. They sit down for their as normal modest breakfast; Donna quickly putting the dishes away and then heading for the hall closet. "If you need anything…"

"You're number one on speed dial," Ed concludes as he leans against the wall, a fresh dressing keeping his eyes cool and dark.

Donna looks at him in concern, seconds away from picking up the phone and telling Tom she was going to stay home and tend to her husband for the day and see him on Monday.

"I will be fine," Ed assures her, reaching into her brain and pulling out her very thought. "I mostly know my way around. You've left a sandwich in the fridge. I'll make do. I'm just gonna sleep most of the day."

"Okay," she manages in a weak tone, pasting on a fake smile that he couldn't even call her on. "The swelling has already gone down," she reminds him in a tender tone as her hand snakes behind his head. "I love you and will call later."

"Love you too," he tells her in truth as their lips lock for a few heated seconds and then she pulls away; the space between them instantly cooling. He offers her a small goodbye and then listens as she opens and then closes the door and is gone. Silence. Growing silence. Thickening silence.

"Hate this…" Ed grumbles as he pulls away and heads for the living room, wanting to at least turn on the TV and fill the void with some noise. His lips utter an angry curse as he misjudges the distance in his mind from the entranceway to the coffee table and hits it with his leg. He bends down and starts to fumble with for the remote, knocking a book over the edge but thankful that it wasn't something breakable – yet. He finally finds the remote and feels around for the power button, remembering it was in the top right corner and feeling a small pang of elation when it springs to life. He turns the volume down, flipping to the news channel before feeling his way into a nearby chair and slumping down. He shakes his as his anger surges. "Donna gets to go to work…what hell am I supposed to do all day?"

XXXXXXXX

"Morning…how's Ed?" Tom asks in concern as Donna heads toward him at SRU headquarters.

"Frustrated…angry…feeling sorry for himself…angry…" she huffs as notices him looking at the small bruise on her cheek. "Nightmare. Ed would never…hit me on purpose."

"I know," Tom replies in truth, knowing that while Ed Lane might unleash his fury on some deserving criminal, his wife was his cherished treasure and her life and well-being were everything to him; it was something he respected about him immensely. "Can't even imagine his frustration but I get it."

"Trust me so do I," she sighs as they head toward their own team three meeting room. "I almost called and cancelled shift today but he gave me the whole don't stay home to pity me shpeel and I couldn't do it. But now I'm just as useless. I'm wondering if he's okay…has he knocked something over…cut himself…burnt the apartment down," she ends with a small sarcastic groan. "I'm trying to stay positive but…"

"But there's a chance it could be permanent?" Tom dares to inquire.

"I mean it's there and we both know that. But in a few days he goes back to the hospital and then we'll know for sure. I tell you though…it's given us both a new appreciation for what real blind people face. Ed's always respected the handicapped but when you're in the same situation…your empathy can't help but grow. I just worry that he'll sit and pity himself all day."

"Hopefully Wordy won't let him do that," Greg's voice is heard from behind. "How is our boy?"

"I'm glad the guns are locked," Donna retorts with a wry smile. "He needs some good news come Monday. Anything on our shooter?"

"Spike found the vehicle…well what was left of it. It was burn out when he finally traced where its trajectory landed."

"Destroying of course any lingering DNA," Donna groans.

"Once we get that sketch we can at least canvas the area and see which direction he went but yeah…not going to be an easy one this time," Greg frowns. "As soon as we have something I'll let you know."

"Okay," Donna agrees as they both watch Greg leave and she turns back to Tom. "Maybe Wordy will have better luck cheering him up."

XXXXXXXX

Greg had told him to not worry about hurrying with Ed; get the sketch and then just spend some time with his friend and he'd get team two to help fill in the missing gaps or Donna's team if necessary. Wordy hears Ed fumbling on the other side of the door, slowly unlocking it after he was sure it was actually Wordy on the other side.

"Come in," Ed simply mentions as Wordy looks at his best friends defeated posture with a heavy frown. Wordy gives Ed a brief hug before pulling back and looking at him in concern. "I'm okay."

"Donna told you?"

"So Spike didn't see his face anywhere?"

"He even wore the mask driving in traffic," Wordy groans as he slowly follows Ed toward the kitchen table, biting back a small wince as Ed bumps into it and curses.

"Wordy…"

"I'm not in any hurry okay? Am here to get the details, send them to Spike, order in a pizza for lunch and just…you know hang out."

"What? Look I don't need a damn babysitter!" Ed growls as Wordy offers him a small sympathetic gaze. "Wordy I'm sorry…for snapping at you like that."

"I'm not here to babysit…you're my friend Ed, we've been friends over twenty years, since we were practically kids. I'm worried okay."

"Donna told you to come here?"

"Greg," Wordy replies in truth. "He's worried too. We all are. You would be too if it was one of us and you know that."

"I know," Ed huffs as he shakes his head and leans back in his chair. "Stuff I took for granted before…how she'd look in the morning, checking the weather for the day…seeing if the toast was burnt. Just simple stuff. Damn shaving and going to the bathroom. Now…now it's all changed. I can still function but…but I can't and it just …"

"Pisses you off," Wordy lightly smirks as Ed nods in agreement. "I'm not here to make you feel sorry for yourself."

"I know," Ed's tone softens. "Okay so what do we do first?"

"The sooner I can get that sketch out to Spike the sooner they can start looking."

"Okay," Ed nods as he allows his mind to travel back to that horrible incident; Wordy noticing Ed's fists tightening as he remembers the fight that left him temporarily out of commission. But as much as he wants to tell Ed they'd do it later, he knows that Ed values procedure as much as any of them and would want this to move forward as fast as possible.

"About my height," Ed starts as he recalls fighting with the killer eye to eye. "Blue eyes. No uh…no facial…well maybe some stubble but nothing major. Brown hair. A small hair lip," Ed recalls the sneer in his minds-eye. "His ear…the bottom part of the lobe had one of those large circles in them."

"Just one?"

"Just one," Ed confirms. "Dark eyebrows…that's it. I know not much to go on. Sorry. I just thought…"

"Ed don't worry about it, this will work. Spike will make it human and the unis will start canvassing the area."

"Okay. So now what?"

"Now we just…take it easy for a bit."

Ed at first protests but then realizes he's not getting pity from Wordy either and soon he's able to talk about what it's like to be in the dark, how both he and Donna are scared it could go either way and how he feels about having to readjust things even temporarily.

"You know when you do get your sight back I will have to stop making comments about you being the dark about a few things," Wordy lightly quips as Ed offers as small chuckle. A few minutes later both hear a knock at the door – lunch had arrived.

"I got this," Wordy heads for the door and pulls it open.

"Mario's pizza," the man before Wordy states in a firm tone, his eyes momentarily darting past Wordy as he looks down to get some money and resting on Ed seated at the table. As they were right in the middle of changing his dressing the delivery man doesn't see the bandage wrapping and can only assume one thing – Ed had seen his face and is still a walking threat.

"Thank you," the man takes the money and heads back into the hallway; having already paid the real driver so as not to arouse suspicion. He gently tugs at one of the longest strands on the wig that had covered the earring disc and twitches his fake mustache.

"Target acquired," he whispers meanly before he disappears out the back exit doors.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope are you are all still feeling the angst and frustration for both. Donna try to find a balance and Ed trying to work past his frustration. Course you knew the baddie wouldn't stay away for too long (hehe) so what do you think his next move will be and will our couple ever find some middle ground in dealing with this current situation? Would love your thoughts as always so please do review before you go and thanks so much.


	4. Sight Unseen

**Title: Flashburn  
****Chapter 4 – Sight Unseen**

* * *

"Better?" Wordy asks in a softer tone after he had bandaged up Ed's eyes once again; the other dressing having gotten dirt on the outside from when Ed tried to clean something earlier and had to be removed for fear of contaminants.

"Better," Ed replies with a small sour note in his tone as he rests in his chair; feeling Wordy's eyes resting on him. "Say it already," Ed grumbles.

"Sucks to be you," Wordy mutters under his breath. "That's what you want me to say right? Because that's what you think I'm going to say? Or what you think you need to hear?"

"It's true."

"Yes its true…there I agree," Wordy resigns with a heavy sigh. "But I don't pity you."

"Donna said the same thing," Ed lightly grumbles as his hands immediately come up to rub his face and then quickly dart back down. "I hate this Wordy…I've sat here this morning wondering…what if Donna is stuck with a cripple the rest of her life."

"What if?" Wordy counters, forcing Ed's jaw to tighten. "I know you too well and have for too long to know how much this is scaring you. You're used to being in control – of everything and…"

"I hit Donna last night…well early this morning."

"What? I know it wasn't on purpose," Wordy quickly interjects.

"Never…damn Wordy I woke up from a nightmare and she was too close and I felt…I felt my fist hit her face or cheek or…something soft. She said nothing and…I've never done her any physical harm."

"Trust me she knows that," Wordy gives Ed's tight fist a small reassuring pat. "We all know that okay? The teams know what you're going through and…"

"She didn't say anything…was just there and…" his voice trails off as he turns his head to the right; away from Wordy. "She never said a word."

"She wasn't going to make you feel bad for something you had no control over. Had you been able to see you would never have let it happen."

"She's being very supportive and trying to…she's not allowing me to wallow but the last thing on my mind is being intimate…I feel useless."

"Everything else still works right?" Wordy smirks as Ed's head returns to its original position and he slowly nods.

"I can't be on disability the rest of my life Wordy…and I doubt Donna wants to be saddled with a cripple."

"Remember Duncan Rogers?" Wordy suddenly asks in a low tone. "Want me to call him up?"

"That isn't fair," Ed retorts with a small hiss.

"Why not? You're sitting here feeling sorry for yourself, and I get that, okay I do. But it's not the end and you know it. Duncan is our age and…"

"Wordy," Ed warns with a brief grunt.

"He was blinded by a roadside IED and he lost the partial use of his left hand. He's got two small boys and…"

"Wordy!" Ed snaps.

"He'll never see again!" Wordy lightly shouts back. "There's a chance you will see again but he never will. Remember, he went on a bender for a few months after that…but then he realized he had so much to live for and with loving help from Judy and the boys he's living a productive life again…he's even teaching."

"I know," Ed whispers in misery as he feels his eyes water beneath the protective padding. But as soon as he feels a small stinging sensation from the natural saline he quickly forces his mind to suck it up and stop being so melancholy.

"I know you're scared…I am too. But he went through all that remember? We even had to bring him home one night from the bar some cabbie delivered him to. We got him home and he…he got back on the right track."

"Judy put up with a lot."

"Most wives do," Wordy smirks in a lighter tone. "Donna is not going anywhere…none of us are. I know you have to weigh both sides just in case, I do understand that, but you sitting here being angry at everything isn't going to help you."

"The guy is out there and I…I feel useless okay Wordy? My team is out there doing my j…"

"Their job," Wordy quickly corrects. "We all do the same job…just right now our leader is taking a bit of a break."

Ed hears his friend's supportive and comforting words and feels guilt starting to build. The reminder about their friend Duncan and how he had to adapt but did finally forces his heart to feel some comfort – Duncan's family never left him, in fact they were more supportive now that they had him home on a regular basis. Sure it was hell, but they survived.

"Yeah," Ed merely replies as Wordy offers him a soft, unseen smile. "So how'd the recital go?"

Ed and Wordy talk a bit longer before Wordy tells him he has to take his leave; promising to check in the next day to make sure everything was still going okay.

"Lock the door, he's still out there," Wordy reminds Ed as they both linger in the hallway.

"At least there's a sketch out there now," Ed says as his fingers rest on the top deadbolt. "Wordy…thanks, for coming by. I needed this."

"That's what friend's do," Wordy replies kindly before he takes his leave and heads into the hallway; waiting until he hears the deadbolt click before heading for the elevator, calling Greg along the way to see where he could meet the team.

Ed locks the door and then turns around; automatically cursing the darkness all around him and wondering what the doctor would tell him come Monday. He knows he can't make dinner because if something were too close to the element and he didn't catch in time, a fire could start and then he'd be in real trouble.

"Where is…" his voice mutters as he feels his way toward the kitchen island, his fingers grasping the edge as he enters their kitchen. But he misjudges the edge and within seconds hears the distinct shatter of a glass on the floor and can only groan as he slowly sinks to his knees. But his anger surges further when his fingers brush along the jagged edge, slicing open the skin just below the tops of his fingers and causing a few crimson droplets to fall and splatter onto the creamy tile floor.

"Damn," he groans as he accidentally moves a bit too close to the counter, catching the edge of the gauze on the handle of a cupboard and quickly sending his fingers there to ensure the bandaging stays in place. However, in doing so, blood transfers from his cut fingers to the white gauze around his eyes; something that would startle his wife a bit later.

Wrapping a nearby towel around his hand as a crude bandage, Ed manages to pick up the pieces of the broken glass and deposit them into the garbage, hating to have to tell Donna what happened and have her do a more thorough cleaning to ensure all the glass shards were cleaned up.

With is head now starting to throb from anxiety alone, Ed slowly stands back up and makes his way toward the bedroom, wanting to lie down for at least a few hours and then awaken with a new plan – hopefully. But as his mind ponders the grim reality of his situation he can't help but wonder if he'd ever be able to bounce back like Duncan did and where the man that dealt this set back to him really was. _Maybe he has left the province, _Ed muses in error; not realizing that danger was lurking very close by…just waiting to pounce.

XXXXXXXX

"Talk to me Spike…any good news?" Greg inquires closer to the end of the day; their patrolling done and most just wanting to go home and bring the long, trying week to a muchly needed close.

"Well I have news…" Spike deadpans. "If you want good news then…"

"What do you have?" Greg lightly interjects as he eases himself down beside Spike and both look at the large computer screen before them. "That our guy?"

"I think so," Spike replies with a small frown. "If so…it's not good news."

"Who is he?"

"Tristan McNeil."

"McNeil…sounds familiar. Do we know that name?"

"It was tossed around last year at this time when this warehouse in Mississauga was attacked the same way. I pulled up the footage. Same MO. Guy storms into the plant wearing nothing we can identify, kills three guards as he runs rampant through the warehouse toward the back where he has a truck waiting. He willfully engages the police and…here…"

"He kills the officer," Greg groans as they both cringe when they watch the officer fall. "Shot in the head. So this is no amateur."

"No," Spike agrees. "In fact now that I put together a few of these it seems as if he's followed the same pattern every year it's just that no one knows where he'll strike next or why."

"Nothing in his past history to suggest a motive?"

"Nothing. Only that he likes to kill. If it's our guy, the few jobs he's had have never even been in a warehouse. For some reason he just likes to target them."

"So every manufacturing warehouse is put on alert but…"

"He still manages to get the job done. He uses a different set of clothes each time, different vehicle that is found burnt out so no DNA is found and then disappears until this time the following year."

"Great…a modern day Houdini," Greg sighs as he shakes his head. "And now he's out there…and…"

"And so far Ed's the only one that's managed to survive his yearly murdering spree. If this is him."

"Well he has the long earring disc and the same colored hair and…"

"The same facial structure," Spike adds. "Boss…I also found a few other things that…"

"That what?"

"Are pretty…sick," Spike pulls up a few photo's and both gaze in disgust. "He sent these himself a week after each officer went missing. A note says from 'me' and how do you like my handiwork? A murderous spree, followed by a murder every few years and then he's gone."

"A Narc Detective…a traffic cop and a uniformed officer. So he likes to target law enforcement of any kind and seemingly at random," Greg groans as he rubs his weary face and looks back at the chilling photo's. "And he's managed not to get caught all these years."

"That's because no one's lived to put a positive ID on him. Even the entry notes here say it's only supposed to be…not confirmed. He left only one drop of blood behind but it was a big crime scene and on one could positively ID him. He's a ghost," Spike whispers with a heavy frown as both he and Greg trade concerned expressions.

"He's a master of disguise. Smart and deadly, very bad combo, but he is flesh and blood and therefore can be taken down. But Spike…"

"Yeah I know boss…we need to find him before he finds Ed, or else Ed will be his next victim."

XXXXXXXX

"I can finish that if you need me to," Tom walks up to Donna as she sits in the team three meeting room with a stack of files before her.

She leans back in her chair and looks at her team leader with a heavy frown. "I'm playing coward right now."

"What?"

"Delaying going home."

"Look what happened earlier…"

"No not that," Donna shakes her head in haste as she gently touches the small bruise on her cheek. "I'm not afraid of Ed physically. I'm going to go home and…and Ed's going to be angry and resentful about me being able to work today and him having to stay home and…"

"Sulk," Tom lightly interjects.

"He calls it moping," she retorts with a small smile.

"You let him?" Tom teases with a small smile of his own.

"I've tried to be fun and light about it…I can't force him to just relax right?"

"You can't?" Tom counters. "Thought you could do anything, at least that's what Ed always tells us," he adds the small boast, making her heart gently swell with loving pride.

"I'm just as scared. What if…I know I hate to sit here and play the _what if_ game but it's a real possibility that come Monday the chemicals will have done serious damage and he'll be blind or even partially…lose this job and..."

"Cross that bridge when you come to it?" Tom adds lightly. "Anna is working late and I have two hours to kill before I pick her up. Let me do these. My hand writing's neater anyways."

"Is not," Donna groans before she finally resigns and hands over the pen. "The doctor told us that come Monday he might not just be able to get back to normal right away. Our anniversary is coming up and…and I'll be stuck with a miserable husband."

"Like I said…you won't _let _him be miserable."

"Tom I can't force Ed to be intimate…even with the notion of taking his mind off his misery for a few hours."

"Trust me if Anna wants to distract me, she doesn't even have to say a word," Tom grins.

"See you Monday…sometime…or not."

"Tuesday works for me," Tom calls after her as Donna heads for the women's locker room to change and then head home; her mind now wondering what Ed had done all day – especially after Wordy had left. At least with Wordy there it would have helped to pass the time but then what? She remembers the chilling information Greg had told her about Ed's attacker and for a split second actually considered putting him into protective care; worrying about his wrath later.

"He's going to be angry about this…" Donna mutters to herself as she enters the underground parking lot and pulls into their assigned stall. She gets out and heads for the elevators, stifling a small gasp as the door before her suddenly opens and a private company utility worker steps outside.

"Sorry ma'am," he states casually as he holds open the door and allows Donna to enter.

"Thank you," she replies as she steps inside and heads for the button, her mind not paying much attention to the man she just passed with dark greasy strands and a fake set of glasses.

After the door closes the utility worker heads for his phony van, snickering to himself as his fingers adjust his wig; the fake strands covering the telltale earring that she failed to notice. Donna leans against the side of the slow moving steel box, not realizing she just passed the man that was now silently stalking her husband with a very real intent to finish what he started – kill Ed for seeing his face.

Hearing only silence coming from their apartment, Donna slowly turns the key and enters their apartment; hearing a small grunt coming from the bedroom and offering a frown in its direction.

_'You won't let him wallow…' _Tom's words flood her mind as she removes her coat and shoes and goes in search of her quiet husband.

But as soon as she enters the bedroom she utters another audible gasp as she spies the dried blood on his face and around his eyes from where he cut himself earlier and was unable to see what visible evidence he left behind.

"Donna?" Ed mumbles with a sleepy tone as he tries to force himself awake.

"Hey what on earth happened? Are you okay?" She asks in haste as she hops onto the bed and kneels at his side, her fingers gently inspecting the wrapping with the blood splatter on it.

"Yeah…what? What's going on?" Ed stammers in wonder.

"You tell me. Ed you have blood on your face and the bandages. What happened?" She asks as she starts to gently peel away the protective wrapping, wanting to see what damage if any he'd done.

"I'm okay…" Ed mentions as he quickly fumbles for her hands and holds them in his. "Donna…I'm sorry about…last night."

"Last night? You were angry and…"

"No," Ed cuts her off in haste, "I hit you right?"

"Ed…"

"Right?" He asks in defeat.

"It was nothing."

"Donna…I…" he stammers as his core enflames. "I'd never…" is all he manages before she leans in and tenderly kisses his mouth.

"I know you'd never hurt me on purpose; everyone knows that. I didn't say anything because it wasn't that big a deal. It was a small smack and I was in the way. I know if you could have seen me you wouldn't have lashed out like that and I should have known better to be that close but I didn't pull away in time."

"I couldn't feel you until…it was too late," he confesses in misery.

"And I blamed the nightmare…not you," she assures him further. "Don't feel bad okay? I'm okay. Now let me see the rest of that," she slowly pulls her hands free, looking down at his. When she sees the cuts are only superficial and have for the most part already healed over she proceeds with her next plan to take off the soiled coverings.

"Donna…"

"Ed I'm okay. Now…let me see what's going on okay?"

"Okay," he finally resigns as she pulls away the padding, breathing a very audible sigh of relief when she tells him that his eyes were okay and nothing seeped into the skin that might cause an irritation. "Am I allowed to open them?" Ed wonders with a hint of anxiety.

Donna reaches over and turns off the small beside light, bathing them both in darkness; the only light coming in from down the hall. "Ed…"

"Just a few seconds…I want to see…something," he gently growls as he takes a deep breath and slowly lifts his eyelids; his heart rate starting to gain momentum as each second ticks past. But he stops, almost afraid to open them in case all he's greeted with is darkness and his worst fears are confirmed.

"Ed?"

"What if I only see black?"

"Won't know until you try right?"

"Right," Ed replies with a tight jaw as he slowly opens his eyes. At first only a few watery droplets escape; his brain urging him to just take the plunge and open his eyes all the way. So he does. Instantly Donna hears the quiet bitter curse escape her husband's lips and knows it's not the results he was hoping for.

"What do you see?"

"It's like a um…a dark fog and I…" he pulls away in anger. "I can't SEE!" He growls in anger as his fists tighten.

"Dr. Eng said it would take until Monday right? What did you see before? Is there any improvement over yesterday?"

"No."

Donna purses her lips and frowns as she notices Ed's jaw still firmly set. "Really?"

"It's not as black," Ed honestly admits. "But I still can't see."

"But it's something," she whispers as she kisses him on the forehead. "Come now…let me reband…"

"I just want to rest a big longer," Ed pulls back in defiance.

_'You won't let him wallow…'_

"Okay," Donna agrees with some reluctance as Ed slowly lowers himself down onto the bed and grits his teeth in misery. "You knew it wouldn't happen over night Ed. Dr. Eng said it takes minimum 72 hours."

"I know," he replies firmly; still making no attempt to get up and join her in the kitchen. He feels her get up off the bed and then walk out of the room; the silence starting to suffocate him with its thick arms. He has only himself to blame as inside he had told himself that would heal faster than everyone else and the doctor's rules didn't apply. His foolish thinking was quickly brought to the fore when he opened his eyes for the first time in over a day; greeted by a few haunting dark shadows, followed by silent misery.

About ten minutes later he hears Donna reenter the bedroom as then tries to get up. Her hand helps him sit upright and before he knows what she's doing he feels the cool black silk blindfold being placed over his eyes.

"Donna…what…" he tries to protest as she takes his hand and holds it by his side.

"We'll put the bandages back on in a bit…but this way we can both enjoy the darkness," she remarks lightly as he drops his hand, allowing her to proceed in placing the cool blindfold over his eyes. "There."

"I could still see something before," he admits with a sour note. "Slits of light…som…" is all he manages as his hand comes to rest on her thigh and instantly he feels something is off. "What are…"

"What?" She asks with mock innocence.

"What are you wearing?"

"Why?"

"Are you…undressed?"

"I'm allowed right? It's the privacy of my own home so I want to walk around naked. And yes all the blinds are closed."

"You're…fully naked?" He manages in a weak tone as her face lights up into a smile; her hand resting on his cheek.

"I am," she whispers as her hands rest on the waistband of his jeans. "Is that okay?"

"Uh…sure."

"Want to join me?"

"I…"

"Only if you want to. But I'm not getting redressed just yet. It's a bit early for dinner and I'm not hungry."

"You're going to uh…walk around…naked?"

"I am. No fun for only one to play this game."

"I want to but…"

"Do you?" She asks in a somewhat serious tone.

"I do," he finally admits in truth; his body already on its way to betraying his want for her.

"That's all I needed to hear," she replies with a tender smile as she helps him carefully remove his sweater; playfully pushing him back onto the bed and then helping him remove the rest of his clothes. "You don't need sight for this Ed. Just focus on us…focus on what you feel; we have made love in the dark before."

"I feel you," he answers before his lips utter a small playful growl; bringing a brief giggle to hers.

"Let me be on top tonight," she instructs as she nears his face, her lips by his ear. "I love you. Love me back."

"Okay," he quickly complies; his body already ready as his hands rest on her hips and they prepare for an intimate adventure.

"Now I'm hungry…" Donna playfully mentions sometime later as they both lay naked together on their bed, her head resting atop his chest and his fingers stroking her back and playing with a few stray tendrils. "You?"

"Hungry? Not for food," he grins as she looks up with a relaxed smile. "Needed this."

"I know you did," she answers confidently. "I know it's scary but if we can at least keep busy and not dwell on…anything negative we should be okay," she concludes as his arms encircle her and hold her tightly against his chest. "How'd it go with Wordy today?"

"I realized today I have a lot of patient people around me," he treads lightly.

"It's because we all care," she confesses in truth.

"Any hot calls today?" He inquires.

"Actually pretty routine…we mostly patrolled," she tells him matter-of-factly; knowing he'd be much happier hearing her have a rather mundane day, knowing he wasn't missing out on the thick of the action – a place she knows he longs to be. "I know that's what you wanted to hear so you can stop smiling now," she teases as his hand lingers on her bare chest.

"What?" Ed replies with a mock hurt tone.

"Oh I'm not two. I know you're happy that I wasn't called to a hot call so you don't feel like you're missing too much."

"Can you blame me?"

"Not in the least but now we have the weekend to just…relax and do whatever. And after a few mundane days you'll…"

"Be about ready to go postal," he groans in sarcasm.

"Good thing I've hid the key to where we keep our guns," she counters as she playfully nips his bare shoulder, bring a soft smirk to his lips. "Doctor's orders."

"Wouldn't mind another physical."

"Men are so easy," Donna teases as she twists around in his strong grasp. But just as she does her stomach growls, prompting her to slump back onto his chest and offer a small giggle. "Sex cancelled on account of food."

"Put on hold," Ed tries to protest as she pulls away. Donna heads for the closet and pulls on her robe; handing Ed his and happy that he leaves the black blindfold in place.

"That thing is a lot more distracting than the white bandages," she remarks lightly as they now stand in the kitchen as she makes them a light dinner; the curtains pulled tightly for their own personal privacy.

"Why?"

"Because it makes me think of things other than food," she answers dryly.

"And that's bad?" Ed tries to wag his brows; the top of the black blindfold impeding their process and forcing his brow to furrow.

"Don't frown," she whispers as her finger gently smoothes out his wrinkled skin. "No, it's not bad…just distracting. But in a good way. Here try this."

Ed's hand holds onto hers as he accepts the savory morsel between his lips and chews. "Good. What is it?"

"Smoked oyster. I found some in the cupboard and had to use them before…today," she huffs as his lips just smile at her light banter. He didn't ask about the cup as he could only assume she cleaned it up; thankful that she also didn't make to much of a fuss about him cutting his fingers earlier or making a bit of a mess on the floor with the watery shards still left over from when the glass fell and shattered.

_You'd do it for her…_his brain correctly reminds him. And he knows he would…not matter what if she wasn't up to par in any way he'd be there to help out as much as he could and as much as she'd let him; knowing full well she's just as stubborn as he is. Dinner is finally made and both of them sit down to enjoy it; Donna giving him a few snippets about the man the authorities are still seeking but not wanting to worry him further.

"Am sure he's long gone by now," she assumes falsely. "He's managed to stay hidden all these years."

"I've seen his face though."

"And he knows it. But if he values his freedom, he's probably in Winnipeg by now. Let the snow and mosquitoes have him," she lightly quips as he smirks and nods. But as she notices his jaw tense, she knows he's still very much worried that the man in question is a very real and dangerous threat. It's something she too feels inside but won't dwell on for fear of contributing to further nightmares forthcoming.

After supper they retire to the living room; where Ed just relaxes on the couch, Donna curled up beside him as she reads from the book they had started a few months back but then never had the time to just come back and sit and read.

"Tired?" Ed gently inquires after a few minutes of silence.

"Yes actually," Donna nods slowly as she lets a small yawn escape her lips. "We'll fool around tomorrow," she gently teases as her lips plant a soft kiss on his cheek; happily rewarded when his face relaxes instead of tightens. The day had started out with a hint of stress and anxiety but was now ending on a lighter and more relaxed note and she can only hope the night ahead plays out just as relaxed as this hour but knows in her heart they won't escape unscathed; not when he asked about the details of the killer and she was forced to provide a few snippets.

"Let me wrap those okay? Get some moisture on them for the night ahead."

Happy that Ed does not put up a fuss as she takes his hand and leads him out of the living room, turns off the light and heads down the hallway and into the bathroom; taking off the black blindfold and replacing it with moistened eye pads and some fresh gauze.

"What?" She asks as his face lightly crunches.

"Cold," he whispers as she instantly frowns. "But feels good," he quickly sets her mind at ease. "Thank you."

"Come to bed now," she warmly entreats as the two of them leave the bathroom and head for the bedroom, Ed's anxiety lessening by each minute that passes and telling himself that if he just rests and tries to keep as busy as he can – the next two days should pass by without too much misery. At least that's the plan. However, as well intentioned as he is, or sounds, both know it won't be that easy at all. Especially with a killer still on the loose.

As suspected the talk about the killer before bed once again force's Ed's mind to be restless through intermittent periods during the night. His mind showing him various scenarios of the killer hurting those around him and all he could do was stand in place and let it happen; not even able to see where to shoot – Donna calling out to him and begging for help before her cries were silenced for good.

"Ah damn…" Ed curses as he fumbles with the glass in the kitchen in the wee hours of the morning.

"Ed?" Donna asks with a sleepy tone as she tucks a stray golden strand behind her ear and enters the kitchen.

"Wanted some water," he huffs as she offers him a sympathetic gaze. "At least this one was the plastic one right?"

"We have them for a reason," she lightly remarks as she pours him some cold water from the fridge. "Almost out of…"

"What? Are you…taking food inventory at…"

"3am. Yes I am," she states proudly; her lips offering a soft chuckle afterward. "I didn't notice last night. I'll get some…later."

"Much later," Ed tells her as he places the plastic cup down on the counter and then both head back to bed, Ed telling her a bit more about his nightmare and both of them making a pact not to talk about such tense things right before bed for the next few nights.

XXXXXXXX

"I miss seeing how you look first thing in the morning," Ed admits in a tender tone later the following morning; both of them taking advantage of the fact that it was Saturday and sleeping in was more than allowed – it was encouraged.

"I haven't changed since the last time you saw me," she gently quips as her fingers tease the soft dark hairs on his bare chest, her head resting on his shoulder. "Few more worry lines," she confesses in truth as Ed's arm around her bare shoulder tightens. "I blame us being out of cheese."

"We're out of cheese?"

"Something to worry about right?" She playfully tosses back.

"Can't be without cheese," he states in a serious tone.

"Did I add that to the list?"

"You made a list at 3am?"

"I think I tried…or maybe when I wrote down dog food I was dreaming," she snickers.

"Dog food? We have a dog?"

"No," she groans as he chuckles. "Tom says I should have been a doctor based on my crappy handwriting alone."

"Ah so that's who does all your team reports."

"If I call him my secretary, think he'll get mad?" She deadpans as her body stretches in his grasp.

"I think you lying here beside me naked makes me want you to play my secretary."

"Hmmm boss and secretary. You know I'm not one for typical stereotypes but could make an exception in this case."

"Would love to come home and see you weari…" he stops and lightly curses.

"Wearing what?" She forces him to continue.

"Nothing…"

"You've come home and seen me wearing nothing. How about a mini skirt and five inch stilettos?"

"Sure," he replies with a weak smile as she just frowns. Her lips press against his, not wanting to him to dwell on his verbal faux pas about his sight. But it doesn't take much for his body to take control and soon his strong arms are wrapped around hers, holding her close as they greet the day with an intimate adventure.

"Okay so it's not dog food…its dark fruit…" Donna snickers at her terrible hand writing later that morning as they had showered and dressed for the day and were now lingering around the table after breakfast.

"Dark fruit?"

"Okay so I needed sleep. What else do we need…" her voice trails off as she writes down a few more things. "Oh and we got a call from the super last night saying he's going to inspect every apartment's washer/dryer set. Maybe we'll get a new set"

"Ours isn't that old," Ed muses as Donna shrugs. "What's um…is it raining out?"

"It is…perfect day to stay inside and just…relax."

"Hurry back."

"I won't be long. Stay out of trouble mister or else," she lovingly warns as she gives his side a small pinch and he can't help but smile.

"Might like the or else," Ed grins as they both stand up and slowly head for the door.

"Course you will. Okay be back soon, love you."

"Love you too," he whispers as he kisses her on the lips and then waits until he hears the door close before feeling for the lock and closing it securely. Thanks to her love and determination not to allow him to wallow the day was starting out on a brighter note than the day before; his mood lifted despite the fact that he still wasn't able to see anything at all.

Ed slowly feels his way back to the kitchen, wanting to keep to his promise of finishing the dishes before his wife got back. His lips hum a small tune as he gets started but it's not more than ten minutes before a soft knock is heard at the door and Ed stops to listen.

_'Super called…wants to check the date on the washer/dryer set…'_

"Hello?"

"Mr. Lane? Here to check the washer/dryer? Is this a good time?" The smug voice asks through the thick wooden door.

"My wife is out right now and….and that's usually her thing…"

"Just gotta check the date. Won't take more than a few minutes," the male voice insists.

_Oh just get it over with, _his brain fatefully urges as he ponders removing the bandages. "Sure hold on a sec…" Ed stammers as he slowly heads back to the table, quickly removing the protective padding before heading back to the door, wearing a pair of sunglasses that Donna had laid out for him just in case. His fingers fumble with the lock and then he slowly pulls it open.

"Hello…Mr. Lane," a sinister voice greets with a small sneer as his hand reaches for a black object hidden in his jacket.

* * *

**A/N:** Yikes! So is the baddie there to do harm or just taunt that he can be there or what….? *evil grin* lol wanted to get a bit more angstyness for our couple b/c can't imagine it would be easy but you know Alice couldn't let the danger rest for too long! So please let me know your thoughts before you and thanks so much!


	5. Fade to Black

**Title: Flashburn  
****Chapter 5 – Fade to Black**

**A/N: **I once again apologize to those that have stopped reading. To those still sticking with this story hope you like this update :) thanks

* * *

"Yeah hi…will this take long?" Ed asks with an uneasy tone as he remains fixed in place by the door, his left hand on the handle and his brain cursing the fact that he finds the voice somewhat familiar but not sure where he knows it from. _He's just a regular utility guy…._his brain falsely utters. _Let him do his job and get out of here._

"Not long. A bit bright in here?" The man who would later be identified as Tristan McNeil asks in wonder; looking at Ed with a small frown.

"Sure. You wanna get started?" Ed's tone offers impatience as he steps back to allow the 'phony utility' worker into his once secure apartment.

"Yup…only take a few minutes," Tristan replies as he looks around the quiet apartment and then back at Ed; his frowning deepening as he wonders why the seasoned police officer isn't studying him a bit more closely. "Nice to see the sun out…"

"The sun? It's raining out," Ed remarks dryly, his mind recalling what Donna had told him about the weather forecast for the day not more than twenty minutes earlier and knowing their weather didn't change that fast.

"Oh yeah sorry…was muttering to myself about a holiday I have planned. Thought it was my inside voice. You wanna show me where your machines are kept?"

Ed's brain wracks itself for a few seconds as he tries to picture the hallway and which door contained the apartment sized washer and dryer set.

"Second door on the right," Ed directs with a small huff of annoyance. _Getting into an argument with the utility guy isn't worth it, _his brain reminds him as he feels his fists unflex a little.

Tristan looks at Ed, making no move toward the doors as directed and wondering just what was up. _Usually dark glasses like that would be used to keep…the…light out…wait…his evil brain ponders. Can he see me? hmmm…._wanting to confirm his suspicions as to why Ed was wearing the dark glasses inside he makes a move toward the kitchen. Normally the dark glasses wouldn't have raised any bells but the fact that he was acting very rigid and tense and not following him around trying to figure out where he'd seen him from was odd.

Then without warning Tristan pulls off his wig, exposing the telltale earring disc, dark hair and basic facial structure and looking right at Ed – nothing. _He can't see…this is even better than I expected! _

"Mr. Lane?"

Ed hears the voice to his left instead of his right and instantly feels his agitation rise. "Done yet?"

"Almost."

_Get your gun…you know where it's kept…_his mind finally warns as Ed dares to remove from place; Tristan's steps countering to block his path without him knowing. Sure enough Ed's misguided steps lead him right into Tristan's waiting frame and he quickly steps back in haste.

"Sorry…"

"So the glasses?" Tristan asks smugly as he refits his wig over his head and prepares to make his move. He had planned to come to Ed's apartment, kill him and make it look like a burglary; but with the headstrong officer temporarily out of commission due to sight – his evil mind now races with delight.

"You know maybe you should come back when my wife's home," Ed suggests firmly; his brain warning his lips to keep his anger in check.

"She left you home alone huh. Not very smart."

"Listen…she'll be back any moment so…"

"So she can kick my ass because you can't see to do it yourself?"

The second the voice changes, Ed's panic explodes; his mind racing as to where he's heard the taunt and not taking more than a few seconds to pinpoint it – the warehouse explosion. The man they had been looking for…the hardened killer who kills without rhyme or reason was now standing before him in his own home. He was trapped…alone…unarmed and literally unable to fight back due to his own handicap.

"Pardon?" Ed asks sharply as he backs up a little.

"Oh I think you know exactly who I am now. Don't you?"

Without wasting a second to think, Ed's fist sails through the air and firmly connects with the face of the man the whole police force was now looking for. Tristan's head snaps back and his lips utter a small curse as he feels the crown of a tooth pop off and sail through the air, landing on the floor.

"You will pay for that!"

_NOW RUN! _His brain commands in haste.

"Going somewhere Officer Lane?" Tristan taunts once more as he easily sidesteps Ed's move, sticks out his leg and forces Ed to stumble backward; his hands clawing at the wall on the way down to his butt. "Guess not," Tristan snickers, his tone forcing Ed's anger to surge.

"I'll make this easier on you. You tell me where you keep your handcuffs and I'll not get blood on your nice clean floors."

_MOVE NOW!_

Ed's brain registers the fact that Tristan is behind him leaving him no other choice but to quickly push himself up and bolt for the bedroom; his brain racing with where their spare weapons are kept. _'Hid the key to where we keep our guns…'_ Donna's voice resounds loud and clear just as he's pounced on from behind; Tristan's body slamming into his and taking them both back down to the ground a few feet from the bed.

"HEL…" is all Ed manages before a punch to the jaw forces his head to spin and his words to halt. Tristan pulls back, preparing to deliver his next form of punishment; Ed's mind once again racing as to where he left his phone. _Dresser! _Ed kicks out, heavily cursing the fact that he misses Tristan; his brain forced to endure his soon to be captor's taunting laugh. His fingers grasp the dresser, inches from the phone when Tristan's arm wraps around his neck and pulls him back.

"HEL…" Ed tries once more only to be stopped by a small 'jab' of the cold end of a needle into his neck. _Drugs! _"What….what did you…" Ed stammers as Tristan's hand drops the needle and covers his mouth; the other arm still wrapped around his neck.

"Well I didn't really fancy carrying you out of here."

Despite the fact his core temperature was now racing higher, Ed's hands grasp his arm and try desperately to pull it away from his neck. When he can't do that, he tries to punch at Tristan; who sees the blow coming and is easily able to move his head and miss the feeble attempt.

"Gotta try harder Officer Lane," Tristan mocks as Ed's temperature blazes.

"Mmmph…" Ed tries to pull the hand away from his mouth, his breathing starting to shallow. His watery eyes flutter in panic, seeing only darkened shapes but nothing distinct; his ears registering his captor's evil snicker to his right and his mind racing as he's unable to fight back.

"I'll leave the glasses on until we leave…but later…we'll see just what damage I did and can yet do," he grins; Ed's arms starting to go limp and his brain racing in panic.

_Donna! ….baby you gotta come home right now…damn you gotta…what the hell did he give me…._

"No the drugs won't kill you…that's my job. They're to render you helpless but keep you awake to all the pain that's coming. Too bad you won't be able to see anything," Tristan continues his taunt as his grasp around Ed's neck and mouth loosen; Ed's arms resting uselessly at his sides. "But trust me…you will feel the pain before you die and you will die. Slowly and painfully. Was your fault really," Tristan utters seriously as he pulls out a small roll of clear tape. "You saw my face. No one's ever lived to see my face and tell about it."

"Don't d…" Ed tries in a quiet tone; Tristan ripping off a strip of the clear tape and pressing it down over Ed's lips to silence him for good.

"Road trip! Up you come big guy…" Tristan mocks as he pulls Ed upright; Ed's mind cursing the fact that his body was refusing to heed any command to fight back…run…do something…anything to stall his impending kidnapping.

_This can't be…I can't see…fight back…yell out…_Ed's mind spirals downward as Tristan's arm moves around his waist and starts leading him toward the dark of their apartment; Tristan too distracted to see that he left behind a piece of DNA evidence that would confirm the SRU's worst fears.

"Hope you told your wife you loved her…the next time you'll see her…oh right…you will never _see_ her again," Tristan laughs meanly as he slams shut the door to their apartment, leading Ed's silent frame toward the back service elevator. Unable to even see if there was anyone around…where he was being taken or what else his captor had planned was making his anger toward himself surge even hire than the anger toward the killer in who's grasp he's now in.

"I am very interested to see how long it will take before your wife finds your body," Tristan chatters away as the elevator finally stops; his hands keeping Ed's arms firmly at their sides. Ed's face is greeted with a blast of cool air, his nose picking up the smell of concrete and car exhaust and his brain registering correctly they were in the basement.

"So now…let's see…" Tristan mocks as he yanks the sunglasses off Ed's face and tosses them away; Ed's ears picking up the clatter a few meters to the right. "Actually that looks kinda nasty."

Not caring about his own pain, Ed's head is finally able to move forward and catch Tristan off guard, sending Tristan backward a few feet but not doing much to impede his captor's kidnapping attempt.

"That was pathetic. Trust me no one is ever going to find you!" Tristan hisses in anger.

_Think…focus…you have to find a way…_Ed's mind spins in useless circles as he hears a van door being pulled open and then his roughly forced inside. He manages to get his leg up to try to kick Tristan back, but picks up a soft snicker as the door is slammed shut, sealing them both inside.

"Your feeble attempts are actually quite humorous. You know if I had the time I would film it and then post on YouTube – the feisty Officer Lane – taken down a notch."

Without much warning Ed's flipped onto his stomach, Tristan grabbing his wrists as he once again in vain tries to pull them back.

"Hold still! Damn its your fault I couldn't find the cuffs in time and left mine at home!" Tristan huffs as he finally traps Ed's wrists behind his back and then pushes him back down to his stomach and gives him a hearty slap on the back before he moves to his ankles. "I hope the drug is giving you the warm fuzzies…I know it is for me," Tristan continues as he easily captures Ed's feet and binds them with a few strands of tape before leaving Ed on his stomach, firmly bound and gagged and hopping into the driver's seat.

"You know it is a nice day for a road trip…a road trip to hell that is."

_Donna! _Ed's mind calls out as he struggles to find some kind of give in his bonds. His head slumps back down; the right side of his face actually finding some relief in the cool surface of the van and his brain urging him to keep his eyes closed. As much as he doesn't want to acknowledge the fact that they were in fact useless right now, he knows they are and so keeping his eyes closed would be the lesser of two evils.

_Donna…hurry back…_Ed's voice trails off as he's carried away further into the heart of the city.

XXXXXXXX

"Thanks Dr. Eng. That is very helpful and encouraging. I know Ed's frustrated but maybe this will help get him into a better mood."

_"He just needs to rest his eyes as much as possible."_

"He is…trying. We'll see you Monday."

Donna pulls into her parking stall underground about twenty minutes after Tristan's phony van had left the parking lot with her captive husband trapped inside. "Ed's still gonna be frustrated about this," she talks to herself as she opens the trunk and pulls out two bags of groceries and heads for the elevator, her mind still chuckling about her writing down dog food. They had talked about getting a dog…a small apartment sized dog but that notion was quickly tossed out when they realized they'd be doing it more of a disservice as they hardly had time to spend with each other, let alone a pet. She had come up with a plan for a fun weekend for the two of them to spend indoors and hope that when she presents it to Ed, he won't protest too much.

Donna nears their apartment door and pushes the key into the lock, offering the wooden slab before her a small frown as she realizes the deadbolt wasn't locked.

"Honey I'm home," she calls out with a small smile as she enters their quiet apartment. Not getting a response in return she tells herself that maybe Ed is resting as the night before was somewhat restless and to let him rest a bit longer. She puts the rest of the groceries away and then heads toward the bedroom, nothing so far giving any indication that something was indeed very wrong.

"Okay…Ed?" She asks in a bit firmer tone as she nears the bathroom just off the master bedroom, not wanting to startle her husband in case he didn't hear her come in. But when she pokes her head into the quiet area and sees it empty, her panic instantly skyrockets.

"Oh no…" she mutters as she quickly pulls her phone and dials Ed's number. Her lips utter a small gasp as his familiar ringtone shatters the mounting silence, her eyes quickly drawn to the buzzing electronic device on the counter. "Ed!" She calls in a panic as she dials Wordy and races back into the main hallway, her eyes frantically scanning for something not in place.

_"Hey Donna what's…"_

"Is Ed with you?" She blurts out in haste.

_"No…haven't talked to him. Why what's up?"_

"I was only gone an hour for groceries…Ed's gone and I don't see…" her voice trails off as she looks at the floor in the hallway, finally spying something that doesn't belong.

_"Donna? I'm on my way…"_

"Wordy, meet me at the barn!" Donna directs as she hangs up and races for the small cream colored object. "What the hell?" She mumbles to herself as she pulls out a Kleenex and picks it up, carefully wrapping it in the hopes of it being able to confirm a DNA match; her mind not needing much to convince her of who might have her husband.

"Tristan McNeil," she whispers in dread as she hurries out of her apartment and races for the back stairs; remembering not seeing anything amiss in the elevators. "Spike…"

_"Hey Donna what's…"_

"Spike I know how this might sound…but I think Tristan McNeil has Ed."

_"What?"_

"He's missing and…I have his phone and…the apartment was empty when I got back and…" she stammers in anxiety.

_"I'll call the team and I'll get started on the security from your building."_

"Okay," she agrees as she hangs up, her mind racing and her eyes trying desperately to keep panic-filled tears at bay. "Ed…damn baby you better be okay…oh god please let me find him in time," she whispers as she races toward SRU headquarters, calling Tom along the way. Spike had told her some of the things that Tristan had done to the officers he had kidnapped and kept confined for a few days; her stomach wanting to lurch at thinking that Ed wouldn't even be able to see what was coming and…

"Get a grip!?" She orders herself as she slams on the breaks and rushes toward the front door; Wordy pulling up a few seconds later.

XXXXXXXX

Ed's mind tries to pay attention to the sounds outside as he lies helplessly on his side in the back of the phony van travelling at the correct speed; doing nothing to draw attention to itself or its precious cargo inside. He had correctly one time about ten minutes ago that they were in the city but after a few minutes the sounds started to thin out and now they were sporadic at best. _Outside city limits? Where? Damn I hate this! _

His arms were sluggish at best and even when his brain urged him to roll onto his back and try to find a sharp object to try to free himself with; the command was not heeded in a timely manner. The van comes to a sudden stop, Ed's body jerking to the right and his teeth gritting as he rocks back into place; his captor merely laughing.

"Alright…time for some fresh air," Tristan mocks as he heads into the back, cuts the tape binding Ed's feet and then pulls the side door open. "Fresh air is good for you right?" He slaps Ed on the back as he hauls him to his feet and helps him steady himself outside. "This stays on for now…" Tristan sneers as he pats the tape gag, forcing Ed's jaw to harden. "Course it wouldn't matter as there's no one around but the birds and the bees and trust me they don't care," he laughs as his hand wraps around Ed's arm and he jerks him forward. "You might as well open your eyes Officer Lane, keeping them closed won't spare you any pain. I have no pity nor do I feel any remorse!" He hisses.

However, what Tristan McNeil had failed to realize in his arrogance was that he picked a spot that, while not readily _frequented_ by the locals, it was, on _occasion_, an area local teens would go to smoke pot or whatever; wanting to escape the world for a few hours and play in the closed down construction site but still be close enough to civilization to not get too lost after they came down off their high or it was time to get home before dark.

The amused set of eyes watches the scene with interest, unable to see the clear tape over Ed's mouth from his hidden vantage point but seeing his wrists bound. However at not seeing a gun by the one holding onto the bald guy and not seeing the bald guy trying to fight back, figures its two guys escaping their world for a little bit of rough role play and decides to just leave them to their sordid fantasy and not get involved.

"Let's go."

Ed's body wants to rebel…wants to pull back but thanks to the effective drugs in his system he still finds his actions sluggish and futile at best that all he can do is inwardly curse as he's dragged toward a waiting door; being pulled inside and finally finding a nugget of energy and trying to pull back. The useless attempt at a protest completely lost on the young interloper outside.

"I'd say not far now but I guess you can't really tell right?" Tristan mocks as he allows Ed's slow steps to slightly stumble on something on the ground; something he knows Ed can't see. But Tristan's hand keeps Ed upright as they head deeper into the dark lair.

Ed's eyes flutter open once more, his mind instantly cursing the fact that the darkness seems thicker and his heart now racing that such tense stress would impede the healing process – which of course would all be moot if he wasn't rescued in time. _This can't be happening…_his mind inwardly groans. He recalls wanting to complain about the day ahead to Donna and now would give anything to be back at home, listening to her chattering away about something and doing her best to try to make him feel better – his mind now feeling pangs of guilt at pushing her away the past few days when she only wanted to help.

But as he feels the air get colder his nose picks up a faint but distinct smell that makes his stomach turn – dried blood. _What the hell? Where am I?_

"I guess asking if you're afraid of the dark is moot eh?" Tristan laughs as he starts to slow his pace. He rips the tape off Ed's lips as he brings them both to a complete stop in a small, dark windowless room. "You ready to beg me for your life Officer Lane?"

"Go…to hell," Ed manages with a dry swallow.

"I'm from hell…I'll go back when I'm ready!" Tristan snaps; his face inches from Ed's clenched jaw. "Now it's your turn to go there and wait for ME!" He shouts in anger.

"What the hell do you want?" Ed asks rhetorically, knowing full well the killer's evil intent.

"I have what I want…well almost. Maybe I'll go back and bring your wife here and let you listen as I kill her slowly. Wouldn't that be fun?"

Ed's head finally finds the strength to move to the right and slam into the face of his captor's; Tristan pulling back with an angry curse, Ed's side not escaping the resulting blow.

"I will make you bleed Officer Lane," Tristan whispers as his left hand grabs Ed's neck and his right pushes the cold blade of a buck knife against his lips. "I will make you taste fear!"

Refusing to open his lips to taste the foreign substance Ed tries to pull back, his captor's grasp tightening around his neck and finally forcing him to slightly gasp for air. Then much to his surprise, he feels his wrists being cut free and his captor pulling back.

"I'll tell you what…if you can see which way to exit in the next oh say…ten seconds I'll let you live."

"Bastard," Ed curses as he remains in place. "I'll not give you anything more to gloat over."

"Suit yourself!" Tristan shrugs as he lands a hard blow to Ed's stomach, forcing Ed's body to buckle and nearly sag to the floor; the drugs keeping him slow to react. "Time's up…okay time to…" Tristan's voice trails off as he grabs Ed by the left arm and gives him a good yank toward a wall that Ed cannot see.

"Don't…do this…" Ed grunts as he tries to pull back, yanking his arm free. But in the few seconds that follow he realizes he can't see the exit but knows he has to try to starts to hurry in the opposite direction; Tristan watching in amusement.

"You really don't want to die do you?" Tristan mutters as he hurries after Ed, grabbing him by the back of his sweater before he could actually escape back into the hallway. Tristan slaps a handcuff around Ed's left wrist as he drags him back toward the waiting pipe and wall; the drugs starting to wear off a bit more.

But the fight is unfair and cut short by the fact that Ed wasn't able to see the second hit to the jaw that forces him to stagger backward and the second hit to the stomach that sends him to the floor, Tristan grabbing the other wrist and capturing them above his head to an overhead pipe.

With his wrists captured high in the air above his head, Ed knows that his entire frame is very vulnerable. He pulls on the cuffs as he feels Tristan pull back. _What the hell? He's watching? _Ed's mind growls as he ceases his useless struggles. But his thoughts are quickly interrupted as he hears the tape being pulled away from its role and his feet once again bound together.

"Yeah…I think I'll go and see what that pretty wife of yours is up to."

"What?" Ed half shouts as his hear rate soars.

"Didn't she tell you we shared a moment? Yes she was so close…in fact I could even tell what flavor or body wash she uses. Vanilla. Very tempting."

"BASTARD!" Ed shouts in anger as he tries in vain to pull himself free.

"That I am and I enjoy it," Tristan smiles; reveling in his merciless taunts, despite the fact that he has no intention of tempting fate twice and was only leaving to get rid of the van. "So be a good boy and wait patiently until I get back."

"You go nea…mmph!" Is all Ed manages before a thick musty cloth is shoved into his mouth and then held in place with a few pieces of the heavy clear tape.

"Sorry…what was that?" Tristan snickers before he lands another hard blow to Ed's tender and vulnerable mid-section. "While I'm gone think about all the things you'll be able to hear but not see…maybe it's for the best. You know you shouldn't die actually seeing what I'll do…the mind is so much worse!"

Ed's anger surges but his wrath is short lived as he feels another 'jab' into his neck; another needle full of the powerful relaxant to keep him awake but subdued.

"Have fun while I'm gone," Tristan calls out as he stands up and heads for the door, pulling it closed and sealing Ed inside his dark prison.

_No! This can't be….Donna! _His mind grunts as he feels his system starting to slow down again, his wrists pulling on the cuffs but knowing that he's only succeeding in chaffing the skin further and not making any progress at securing his freedom. _Donna will get back before him…she has to…she'll see I'm not there and call Wordy…she has to…oh god she has to…_

Tristan exits the dilapidated bunker and looks around; once again failing to see the set of eyes watching him intently. This time the onlooker notices only one man emerge and can't help but wonder what happened to the second one? He left him inside? Why? Is he okay? Or is it all part of the game? What's going on? And while in the end curiosity might have killed the cat this time it would help save a life. But it wasn't going to be easy.

_HELP ME! _Ed tries to call out in vain as the thick, musty darkness starts to consume him.

XXXXXXXX

"This just can't be…" Donna's voice trails off as she paces the area behind Spike's computer; Wordy on the right and Sam on the left; all of them having just watched the footage in their building and seeing how brazenly Tristan McNeil was able to, with a clever disguise, get into the building, up to their apartment and back down with Ed as his placid hostage.

"He must have been drugged. Ed would have fought harder no matter if he could see or not."

"Corresponds to McNeil's MO," Spike mentions as he continues to follow Tristan's van via a few traffic and security camera's. "Two of the tox results back showed the victims had a very powerful muscle relaxant in them. Not enough to put them out but enough to…"

"Keep them awake the entire time they were being tortured," Sam groans as he looks at Spike who slowly nods.

"We'll find him," Wordy tries to assure her.

"If Ed could see, he'd know to get us a message somehow…he…" she stops as her voice catches in her throat as she locks eyes with Wordy and shakes her head. "Why the hell did I leave him alone!" She snaps, angry at herself but drawing all male eyes in the room to her.

"Ed wouldn't have let you babysit him if there was stuff to do," Greg's calm voice is heard as he; Jules and Tom enter the small computer lab.

"I walked right past McNeil!" Donna chastises herself, earning a small look of sympathy from Jules; her fellow SRU female counterpart knowing how worried she'd be if it were her husband missing and feeling just as frustrated.

"Forensic team is there now," Tom informs them. "They might find something that will lead us to where McNeil might have taken Ed."

"I want to find my husband before he…damn it Tom…why the hell did I leave?"

"Any luck on the van's path Spike?" Greg inquires as he gives Donna's shoulder a small comforting squeeze before walking past.

"This guy knows what he's doing and how not to get caught. He's taking his time…not drawing any attention to himself and just…"

"He's arrogant and thinks he won't get caught," Greg replies with a clipped tone as Spike looks up and nods.

"And Ed is blind and can't fight back or see or…" Donna's voice ends with an angry curse.

"Actually Ed's temporary setback might actually save him."

"It'll keep him from seeing what's coming?" Donna counters sharply before her face softens before Greg. "Greg…"

"I'm worried too Donna."

"I know."

"I was going to say that he might think he has more time with Ed because of his handicap and that might buy us a bit more time. From the date stamp on the security footage from your apartment we are only about thirty minutes behind. Spike…do we have a direction?"

"We will…in a few minutes."

"Hey…Ed's a strong guy," Tom speaks to Donna quietly as she nears him at the entrance to the room.

"I found the bandages on the table…the sunglasses in the parking lot and he…Tom I know Ed's strong and his body can endure a lot but what if he…is hit in the face or the eyes…" her voice dies out once more as Wordy nears them. "Dr. Eng said that he had to avoid major stress and to avoid anything around his eyes and now…what if his eyesight is damaged?" She ends with a small, nervous chuckle. "Gosh I'm worried about his eyes when I should be worried about his…damn it I just need him back."

"The last time the officers…Donna they were alone," Wordy tries to reason. "He's come after Ed for a reason, Ed saw him. He might know you're a cop, he might not…but we have a few things in our favor also. We will find him."

"What if his eyes ar…"

"No," Tom interjects. "Don't do this. Let's wait on Spike and see what happens."

"Okay guys I found which direction the van headed…here to the highway and then…"

"No traffic cameras so we don't know which direction he could have gone. Great," Donna groans as Sam gets on the phone and calls for some local assistance.

"We've got uni's patrolling in all three directions the highway branches off into," Sam informs them.

"Got the DNA results back from the tooth fragment," Jules pipes up as she reenters the room.

"Is it McNeil?" Donna dares to inquire.

"It is," Jules nodes as she hands Donna the printout.

"We need to go…" Donna hands the paper back to Jules and offers Greg an anxious stare.

"We don't know which w…"

"Hey is this live?" Wordy asks in haste as all eyes had temporarily diverted from the screens; his fingers quickly pointing to the top of the upper right hand screen.

"Spike, zoom in on that van."

"Copy," Spike replies as his fingers frantically type away on the keyboard, Donna's brain yelling at her heart to keep its rate down and her anxiety in check or else she fears she'll pass out and be useless in her husband's rescue. _Hand on Ed…please god let him be okay…please let me get there in time._

"Boss…I found a loc…"

"Where?"

"There's a car there now!" Sam exclaims as they watch a uniformed RCMP cruiser pull up toward the van with the same stolen license number; two uniformed officers get out and head toward the front of the van with their guns drawn.

"Tell them to be careful," Greg warns. "This could turn into a hostage standoff."

_"Show us your…."_ Is all they manage before a bright light is seen followed by a loud explosion followed several gasps in the small room and then…

Silence.

_Ed! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

* * *

**A/N:** hope you all liked this angsty/perilous chapter! You know how much Alice loves her whump *evil grin* so please do review before you go and thanks so much! (maybe 1-2 more chaps to wrap thank you all)


	6. Into the Light?

**Title: Flashburn  
****Chapter 6 – Into the Light?**

**A/N:** well to those that left again – my apologies. Wish I had kept everyone one around for this short story but am greatful to all who have stayed so far. Hope you like this update and thanks

* * *

"So all I have to do is drive this truck under the bridge, wait five minutes and then leave?"

"That's all you have to do," Tristan smiles as he holds up the one hundred dollar bill. "I'm pranking a friend. Trust me I'll be just fine."

"Sure. That's easy money," the ill-fated victim grins.

"Easy for both of us. Enjoy!"

"I sure will thanks mister."

"No…" Tristan replies evilly as the white van pulls away, "thank you."

He pulls out a small timer and then looks up and nods, knowing that the planted device in the back will keep the cops busy for longer than they wanted but afford him the time to get back to his captive, kill him and then head south.

"All in a day's work," Tristan whistles as he heads back to his hidden motorcycle; everything having been planned a few days in advance. "Don't worry Officer Lane, I'm heading back to spend some quality time with you. Quantity is overrated."

XXXXXXXX

_Go and get your wife…bring her back…let you see…oh maybe it's better you don't see what I have planned…_Ed's mind frantically spirals around as he uselessly pulls on his captive wrists overhead, his arms tiring as his body sags back down; his lips unable to utter more than just few silent muffles, not enough to draw any kind of attention to himself.

_He won't get Donna…she's too smart…by now she's contacted the team and they are looking for you, _Ed's mind correctly reminds him. _Just concentrate on getting free before he comes back to finish the job._

Despite the aching in his body from Tristan's few but firm sucker punches and the fact that his mouth was still trying to dispel in vain the small amount of blood from his cut lip that had gotten trapped by the cloth gag, his mind was determined to find a way to freedom. His hands pull down on the pipe as he starts to shuffle over to the right; telling himself he had nothing to lose – even if it was the wrong direction – it was better than sitting and waiting for evil to return and deal him his last hand. _Don't give up…find a way to freedom…keep moving…_

Ed's mind tries to think on more positive memories but in light of his current predicament, only tormented nightmares at best are offered. Ed's core temperature continues to rise as he pauses for a few seconds, tries to take in as deep a breath through his nose as possible and then continues; constantly rattling the cuffs on the pipe in hopes of drawing attention to himself from someone other than Tristan McNeil. _Someone has to be out there…they do right? This can't be the end! HELP ME!_

But the soft 'clanking' from the handcuffs had drawn the interest of someone outside; someone who had dared to venture closer, pushing aside the age old adage – curiosity killed the cat. The curious onlooker stops in the darkened hallway, able to see the surroundings that Ed hadn't seen and wondering if he shouldn't be going any further or if he was intruding. Was it fantasy role play? That thought did kinda pique his curiosity and he just had to see what was going on. But as he hears the odd rustling in the distance he can't help but take a closer look – if for anything he'd have something to gossip about to his friends. Was this indeed some twisted fantasy? Or was one of the guys really in trouble? He just had to find out. It has always been his nature.

The curious stranger nears the closed doorway to the last room and then pauses, his shuffling forcing the odd clanging in the end room to pause.

_Wait…_Ed's mind stops his actions; his heart racing and chest slightly heaving, but his hearing heightened. _Was that…footsteps? _Ed pauses, not hearing anything and knowing that if it was Tristan back with Donna he'd have heard a lot more than just a few shuffled footsteps. So he continues. But it's not until the door handle starts to slightly turn that he stops once again; his mind begging the outsider – whoever it might be for help.

The door opens and Ed feels a cool breeze starting to kiss his flushed cheeks, his ears picking up the shuffling but nothing else. _Who's there? Tristan? What's his damn game? _Ed's mind inwardly growls.

"Mmmph!" Ed tries in anger.

"Oh hey uh…yeah…sorry man…wow this is kinda surreal," the young voice stammers as he looks at Ed's captive frame in the corner; Ed's mind now racing at the thought that help was only a few feet away and he was unable to ask for it. "I thought that um…I should go right? Like this is your fantasy role play or something? I mean hear about stuff like that on the net…guys and…yeah…" the youth stammers; Ed's senses picking up a few hints of marijuana but not caring about the condition of his would-be rescuer only that it was someone other than Tristan McNeil and that meant a sliver of hope.

"mmm nnnph" he shakes his head in anger. _HELP ME! PLEASE HELP ME! PLEASE!_

"I should go before your…friend gets back. Three's a crowd and all," he kinda snickers before he frowns, wondering why the captive man before him was just keeping his eyes closed and not opening them. "You can open your eyes you know…but um…damn man they look kinda messed up," the youth mutters as he takes a step closer into the room. "They….oh wow man really messed up. Did he do that to you?"

"mmmm hmmmmp" Ed nods as he tries to pull on the handcuffs once more.

"Is it uh…look man is it okay if I take the tape off your mouth?"

_YES! _Ed nods once more. _YES PLEASE HELP ME!_

The youth finally moves into position where he sees the tape gag edges and dares to pull it off; Ed's tongue instantly pushing out the thick damp cloth.

"Please…help me," Ed begs a little out of breath. "That man…kidnapped me…I'm a cop. I've been temporarily blinded and he…you have to hurry."

"You sure it's not just some fantas…"

"NO!" Ed growls and then shrinks back. "Sorry…look he's coming back and will kill me if I don't get out of here."

"A cop?"

"I don't care if you're high," Ed tries to reason in truth.

"Really. I'm not that high. It was a small…I'm not high."

"Okay fine, but we need to leave and now. Please…please help me."

"I uh…"

"Please," Ed's voice drops to one of remorse. "I can't see or I'd do it myself but I need your help."

"Blind really? That sucks."

"It does but I need your help. You can do this. You can't just leave me here."

"I…"

"I give you my word you will not get into trouble. I swear you won't."

"Okay but um…what about the cuffs, I mean don't have a key or anything."

"Where does the pipe end?"

"Huh?"

"I'll move the cuffs to where the pipe ends. Just tell me how long the distance is," Ed tries to explain; his brain yelling at him to keep his frustration at bay and be thankful for the any kind of help.

"Oh yeah man now I see it…a few feet to the right."

"Okay hurry," Ed begs as the youth starts to pull the tape away from his bound ankles.

"So you can't see anything?"

"Shadows," Ed grunts as he feels his way along the top of the pipe until he's at the end and then slips the cuffs off; his weary arms automatically falling into his lap.

"What's that like?"

"It sucks," Ed huffs as he tries to hold his anger in check. But knowing that time was of the essence, he pushes past the increasing throbbing; determined to get them out safe and sound. However, he once again finds himself facing a brand new and very unsettling situation. He was so used to being the one to guild the young person out of danger and keep them safe but now he was one in need of visual and physical assistance.

"Where's the door?" Ed asks in a low tone as he slowly stands up.

"Here this way," the young man takes Ed by the arm and starts to lead him toward the doorway; Ed's feeling shuffling as he didn't want to fall or stumble, not sure just how aware of his surroundings his guide was. "You uh…okay?"

"I will be when we get out. Do you have a phone?"

"Yeah but it doesn't work in this place. Outside maybe."

"Okay we'll call when we get out. How much further?" Ed asks, wishing that he could at least get his wrists free and give them more of a fighting chance.

"Not far now."

They reach the door and Ed's nose instantly picks up the smell of clean air as opposed to the stale confines he just vacated and is thankful that he's emerged relatively unscathed; his chest aching but his mind thankful that he's free of Tristan's clutches – for now.

"Where to?"

"Hey man look," the youth stammers as he pulls away. "I'll call the cops but um…I can't be here you know? I'll get busted or…something."

"I give you my word you will not get busted."

"Yeah right…look…I'm not even supposed to be here. My mom will kick my ass but um…yeah I gotta go. I'll call for help and you'll be fine."

"No…wait!" Ed calls out as he hears footsteps hurrying away. "Damn it!" He curses as he takes a deep breath but remains in place.

The youth darts around a corner and then stops, turning to look back at Ed in remorse as he realizes the man he just helped really is at the mercy of the elements and whoever came by next. _What if he's telling the truth?_ I can't get involved. _Can you let him be killed?_ He looks in rough shape._ You can't just leave him like that, you have to help him. _I have to.

Ed takes a few feet to the left and then stops again as he curses the fact that he can't see anything and the shadows, despite the fact they are getting lighter, provide no help whatsoever to help with an escape route. But before all hope is lost, his lips utter a small gasp as a hand clamps down on his arm.

"Come on…I know a shortcut," the youth's voice tells him as Ed's mind actually relaxes for a few seconds. "It's this way down the other side of the hill."

"Okay," Ed gratefully replies as he allows himself to be led toward a small wooded path leading away from the defunct construction site but further into unknown territory. "What's your name?"

"Brent."

"Thank you Brent. I'm Ed."

XXXXXXXX

"Oh my god…this can't be…" Donna's voice trails off in horror as they all stare at the bright light on the screen for a few seconds; before she looks up at Wordy and then Greg. "Ed…he can't be dead."

"We need…ah damn it!" Greg curses as he rips off his hat and hits the edge of the computer desk; Spike looking up with a small frown. "Get those uni's to check the back of the van…for another body. Do it now!" Greg directs as Spike relays the frantic message.

"Tristan is not stupid, I doubt Ed was in the back of that van," Wordy tries to assure Donna; the tone in his voice, clearly betraying his own self-doubt as to his missing best friend's fate.

"I need to know for sure Wordy," Donna whispers as her eyes water, her right hand curling around her left as the band of gold feels a bit warmer than normal to her tense touch. "Come on Ed…where are you?"

_"The van is empty," one of the uniformed officer's voice is heard over the loudspeaker. "There is only one body in the van, the um…in the driver's seat or what's left of it. There was no crash and we didn't smell gasoline when we approached."_

"Am sure he had the van rigged and the driver wasn't Tristan McNeil," Greg tells the officer as he looks up at his team. "He's had a few days to plan this all and he has been on the run…effectively, for years. Guys we still have a serial killer out there. We can't let this fool us or allow us to wait on getting DNA from the dental records. We need to move and now!"

_"We'll head out the road the van came."_

"I'll see what else I can find," Spike starts to frantically type on his keyboard as Wordy and Donna step back a little.

"Ed wasn't in there."

"I'm relieved but," she pauses as she allows her eyes to drift to the burning van and then look back at Wordy, "but then I know he's still out there with Ed and now he has time to…Wordy we know those other guys…"

"We'll find him in time," Tom tries to assure Donna as she looks at him with a heavy frown.

"I just…" she starts only to be interrupted by her phone ringing. She looks at the number and frowns before picking up the call; thinking she'd just tell whoever it was that she was busy and she'd call them later.

_"Is this Donna Lane?"_

"Who's this?" Donna asks to the strange, young voice on the other end of the line; all eyes in the room suddenly turning to her. "Who are you?"

_"I'm Brent I'm uh…with your husband."_

"Ed? You're with Ed? Who are…where…can I talk to him? Is he okay?" Her voice rattles off in haste as the room grows silent.

"Spike, trace the number," Greg directs in haste.

"On it."

_"Donna?" Ed asks a little breathlessly._

"Ed…oh thank God. Are you okay?"

_"Tell Spike to trace this number."_

"He is. Are you okay?"

_"We'll both be fine when you get us the hell out of here."_

"Where are you?"

_"Here…hold on."_

_"Yeah hello?" The young man stammers. "We're out by the old…"_

"I know where that is, come on!" Wordy takes Donna by the arm, the two of them rushing from the room, Tom in tow; the rest of team one right behind them as they race for the waiting SUV's.

"Ed, you just wait for us."

_"Just keep tracing this number. We have…"_

"Ed? Ed!" Donna hisses as the phone line goes dead. "Spike!"

_"It's still active," Spike's voice is heard on their headsets. "Maybe they just had to mute."_

_"Could be Tristan showed up," Sam utters gravely._

"We have to get there before Tristan."

"Whoever that kid is, deserves a medal," Wordy mentions as Donna looks over with a teary gaze and frowns. "We will get there in time."

"We better."

"Team one let's move!"

XXXXXXXX

He hated feeling dependent and had taken a job where people depended on him, to help, to save lives, to keep the peace. But being led, handcuffed no less, through an unfamiliar forest by a strange teen was more than unnerving. It was forcing his patience to be tested to limits he didn't even fancy himself capable of. He was completely helpless and at the mercy of the young man who was leading him and had to trust that the young man had rescued him for a reason and now wasn't going to abandon him at the mercy of the elements. At least he hadn't so far.

"So you're wife's a cop huh, that's cool," Brent had told him as he dialed Donna's cell number, knowing that he would call her first so he'd put her mind at ease at the same time.

"She is that," Ed replies with a small smile as they stop for a few seconds as the call connects and Ed talks to Donna. But as soon as his ears pick up the roar of a dirt bike heading their way, he tells the kid to mute the phone and they were out of time and had to leave.

"Just keep tracing this number. We have…" Ed's voice dies out as he looks around, cursing his own inability to see where they were. "What direction are we facing?"

"What?"

"The sky, is it clear?"

"No cloudy. I can't see the sun."

"Damn," Ed groans as he grits his teeth. At least with the sun he could get a bearing on which direction they were facing but with the cloud cover, they were stuck. "Who's coming?"

"I can't see an…oh wait…yeah I see a few dust trails heading this way. Man is that the guy? He's back already? Crap!"

"We need to find someplace to hide," Ed whispers as he feels his own panic starting to build. Normally he'd tell the kid to duck out of sight and set a trap for Tristan and take him down; his confidence in his skills normally well placed. Even handcuffed, if he was in full control of his faculties he knows Tristan would be taken down for good. But not being able to see or predict what's coming, where Tristan was or what kind of weapon he had, he knows unless the team shows up, he might have sealed both their fates.

He hears the noises getting fainter and tells himself that's a good thing, they were heading away from the road and just maybe the bike was also heading in the other direction. But his feelings change for the worse when he hears the sound suddenly starts getting closer and knows that once Tristan finds the room empty, all hell would break loose and the desperate manhunt would be underway within seconds. Tristan McNeil wasn't a man to suffer lightly.

"Come on Brent, we have to hurry. Where to now?"

"Okay I think…yeah hold on…down here can you…" is all Brent manages before Ed's foot catches on a branch and both tumble to the ground. Ed's cuffed wrists spring up, breaking some of the fall; his mind thankful that so far his eyes hadn't sustained any further damage than acute stress. That in itself could be just as harmful.

"Sorry," Brent mutters as he helps Ed get back upright.

"It's okay. Where?"

"Just ahead. I think I see…yeah hold on. Here," Brent's somewhat small hand clasps Ed's strong hand and leads him through the thick underbrush to what he hopes is a place to hide until help arrives.

"See? Right sorry," Brent leads them toward what looks like a small natural alcove, created by years of tree growth and natural ground decay.

"What is it?"

"A hole…well kinda. Trust me there isn't much and the city isn't close by. Should we keep going?"

"You keep going. Just help me kneel down and..."

"I can't just leave you here. Man that's insane."

"He's after me not you. He can't find you here. If he does he won't hesitate to shoot…or whatever."

"But he'll find you."

"He's after me now go."

"No."

"Damn it kid…Brent, just listen. Go and get help."

"There's no one close by."

"You said this was a shortcut."

"Yeah the other way is longer but either way, we're out in the boonies man…no one's around here."

"Just go and…"

"No I'm staying here. I want to help."

"Now you want to help?"

"Well I kinda feel sorry for you."

"Damn it," Ed gently curses before he realizes they were rapidly running out of time. "Okay, get in first," Ed directs firmly.

"But you can't see," Brent insists.

"He's a trained killer and if he finds me…look just get in first. Stop arguing."

"Really? You'd do that…for me?" Brent asks in genuine surprise.

"That's the job kid," Ed retorts with a small smile. "Serve and protect. Now get in and keep absolutely still."

"Okay," Brent finally resigns as the sounds from the motorbike stop, forcing sickening silence to reign and their panic to surge. Brent helps Ed crouch down and get into the hole as best he can; neither of them knowing the tool Tristan has at his disposal for finding them.

The seconds slowly slide into minutes; the wait almost unbearable. Ed giving a few whispered instructions to Brent on how to slow his breathing but his mind wondering if the smell of the freshly smoked pot wouldn't just give them away without much warning. But there was nothing he could do about that. He couldn't send the kid further into the woods as he knows the team is on their way and wouldn't be too far out now. But his stomach instantly tightens as soon as he hears his name offered over the wind with a blood-curling scream.

"ED LANE!" Tristan shouts. "WHEN I FIND YOU…I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! AND WHOEVER HELPED SET YOU FREE!"

"Oh no," Brent whispers in horror as Ed's fists tighten and his jaw hardens.

"It'll be okay," Ed tries to reassure. _Donna…baby you gotta hurry!_

XXXXXXXX

"Wordy, can't you make this damn thing go any faster? Maybe I should have driven!" Donna lightly snaps as Tom looks at her from the backseat in concern as his hand gives her shoulder a small comforting squeeze. "Sorry. I'm just…Spike is the signal still active?"

_"Well it hasn't moved. So either they are with the phone…maybe hiding or dropped it."_

_"Ed knows what to do Donna, he'll keep that kid safe an…"_

"At what cost? His own life? He has no right to take chances like that," her voice growls; her mind damning the priority of life code they all had to adhere to professionally. "I know…I know," she resigns as she casts her worried, blue-grey gaze out the window, praying for them to move faster if at all possible.

Her mind offers her a tormented image of Tristan finding Ed and the youth helping him; shooting them and then laughing as he walks away and they arrive too late to help.

"Wordy…"

"We're almost there," Wordy tries to assure her.

_"Okay team, here is the layout and what we need to do. Sam I want you and Jules to cover the north road. Richard and Gary I want you to take the east area. It's wooded but there's an old logging road that…" Greg's voice launches into instructions for the speeding vehicles as they near their intended destination. _

"Just…hurry," she whispers as her right hand rests on her gun holster. "Hold on Ed…we're almost there."

_"Guys we're going in silent. We need to catch Tristan alive. If he gets spooked and gets away the reign of terror will never end," Greg instructs._

"Boss, we need to let Ed know…."

_"I know Wordy but Ed would agree," Greg quickly interjects. "He'd want Tristan McNeil stopped at any cost. Let's just pray we get there in time to stop it there before we add another body to his total."_

XXXXXXXX

"He's…coming," Brent whispers as Ed's ears pick up the angry cursing in the distance.

"It'll be okay…just hush now," Ed tries to offer in as reassuring tone as possible. But he would be lying to say that he wasn't worried things could go very wrong and he was scared for the young man's life; the young man that had risked his own life to save that of a helpless officer. They weren't going down without a fight.

"Oh really now Officer Lane…this childish game of hide and seek really is futile!" Tristan calls out as he approaches; a small but effective device in one hand and a loaded .45 in the other. "I can see you…ah two of you! Can you SEE me?" He calls out with an evil snicker as he draws even closer.

"Really I can see your heat signatures. It's amazing the gadgets you can find on the black market…for a price of course. I don't mind paying the price as long as it gets me WHAT I WANT!" Tristan shouts as he stops a few yards away, looking at the clever covering with a small sneer.

"I'll make this easier on you Officer Lane, you come out of there with your hands up and I promise I'll spare whoever the traitor is that helped you."

Silence.

"Really. I know you're both in the alcove. Didn't you hear me earlier? I know you're not deaf! I CAN SEE YOUR HEAT SIGNATURES!" Tristan's voice bellows as he fires off a shot that splinters the wood about a foot to Brent's right; forcing the scared and inexperienced teen to offer an audible gasp. Ed can't fault the scared young man as he knows, that while the sound of a gunshot wasn't new to him, the young man that helped him probably hadn't been this close to live gunfire – maybe ever?

"NOW!"

Silence.

"Your defiance, at one time was admirable is now down right annoying," Tristan huffs as he fires off another shot, this time on Ed's left. "I'll count to three and then I open fire into the hole and walk away. I want to look you in the…eye," he stops to snicker before continuing, "as I send you straight to hell."

Silence.

"ONE!"

_"Guys, I just pulled up the infrared scanners. We have three heat signatures now, all together."_

_"Ed! Tristan's there!" Donna gasps in fright._

_"Team we're five minutes out."_

_"We won't make it!"_

_"We have to."_

"I'm going out," Ed whispers as Brent quickly grabs his jacket sleeve.

"No…you can't," Brent begs. "He'll kill you."

"TWO!"

_"Spike…"_

_"They're still there."_

_"I see the bunker as the kid described and the motorbike."_

"THR…" Tristan starts only to see movement and stop; his lips twisting upward into an evil grin.

Ed takes a deep breath before he starts to slowly claw his way out, his mind cursing the fact that when he dares to open his watery eyes, all he sees are shadows – lighter but still shadows. There was no way he was going to effectively fight his way out. Not if Tristan was holding a gun. They were now out of time.

"Three," Tristan states with a slow evil tone as Ed fully stands upright, facing what he thinks is Tristan's direction. "A little to the left if you please Officer Lane," Tristan mocks as Ed slightly swivels in anger.

"My team is only minutes away."

"They'll be too late," Tristan cocks the trigger as Ed's jaw hardens. "I must say this was a fun outing. I almost prefer it to my last three. They were so…so boring and standard. I mean here you're blind and still have the balls to think you'll somehow come out on top of this," Tristan taunts. "Admirable. Stupid but admirable."

_"Spike we're here…where's their signal?" Donna asks in haste as she jumps out of the SUV and hurries to the front; Wordy and Tom also ready with their MP5's at their sides._

_"Okay to the west…your right about…"_

"My team is on to you," Ed reminds Tristan in a firm tone. "They'll hunt you down and…"

"THEY WON'T FIND ME! ALL THEY'LL FIND IS YOUR DEAD BODY!" Tristan interrupts with an angry shout as he fires off a shot that makes Ed's frame instinctively flinch to the near miss.

_"I heard a shot!" Donna exclaims in haste as they near the top of the hill._

"Time to die Officer Lane," Tristan smiles as he aims the gun at Ed's chest and prepares to fire.

"NO!" Brent shouts as he quickly emerges and stands in front of Ed's frame. "You can't shoot him. He's blind," Brent begs in innocent desperation.

"And I care why?" Tristan growls.

"He's blind. He can't fight back," Brent tries to reason, not knowing the caliber of evil in the man before him; a man with no regard for human life whatsoever.

"You're in the way and I want him. I have absolutely no qualms with killing you to get to him. NOW MOVE!" Tristan shouts in rage.

"Leave him out of this," Ed retorts in anger as he tries to push Brent behind him. "You want me, take me, but leave him out of this."

"He'll kill you," Brent's confused plea sounds in Ed's left ear.

"It'll be okay," Ed tries to assure the scared young man on his left. "Take me."

"Very well. But since I'm not really type that likes to travel with a partner, I'll put you out of my misery right now and be done with it."

But destiny decides it's time to push fate out of the way and intervene; the next few seconds happening in tormented slow motion for all parties involved.

_Sam arrives at the bottom of the clearing, seeing Tristan with his weapon raised but not having as clear a shot as he'd want. "I have a shot but no clear solution."_

_Donna and Wordy arrive at the top of the hill and look down to see Tristan's back to them, Brent behind Ed as Ed holds his ground before his demented kidnapper and would-be killer. "We see them."_

_"Anyone have a clear solution?" Greg's voice asks in desperation._

_But before anyone can react, something unexpected happens that forces all to hold their breath in terror and time to stand still. _

_Brent tries to push Ed out of the way, just as Tristan fires. _

_Ed's lips yell a tormented cry of "NO" as Brent's lips utter a painful yelp as his body starts to falter beside Ed's frame; the bullet hitting the wrong human target. _

_Brent falls to the ground as Tristan prepares to fire his final shot._

* * *

**A/N:** oh um…sorry? *runs and hides* well hope there was enough tension and angst in this chappy to keep you all glued to the page and coming back for the final scene! and sorry if you have no fingernails left *eeks* but please do review before you go and thanks so much! One more to come so stay tuned.


	7. Out of the Darkness

**Title: Flashburn  
****Chapter 7 – Out of the Darkness**

* * *

"Sorry," Brent whispers in pain.

"NO!" Ed's lips open to shout; a deft scream escaping before he drops his shoulder and charges in the direction of the angry curse a few feet away.

_"Shots fired!"_

_"The boy's been hit!"_

"I've got…damn it Ed. I had a shot," Donna curses as she watches her husband's body slam into Tristan's and both of them crash onto the ground.

Not caring about sustaining any further physical damage to himself, Ed's cuffed but balled fists land on what he hopes is Tristan's jaw; not able to see the vengeful killer's head snap back. But it's only seconds before his own fists land on Ed's stomach with iron force, wrapping around Ed's frame and using gravity to take them both on a tumble down the rest of the hill; toward Sam and Jules waiting at the bottom.

"I've got the boy," Wordy tells Donna. "Go get Ed."

"Copy."

"Boss we need EMS here and now!" Wordy tells Greg over their headset.

_"Copy."_

Ed's lips utter a painful gasp as Tristan's fist connects with his jaw; neither giving up or giving in. Ed, however, being at the disadvantage due to his sight, can't see Tristan's fists until they connect with his body can only curse when a firm jaw lands on his cheek, dangerously close to his tender eyes. Ed's fists ball up once more and punch back, catching Tristan in the side and forcing him to slightly falter.

But knowing what end awaits him, Tristan pushes on, kneeing Ed in the stomach and forcing the weary SRU officer's frame to slightly sag to the right. _Don't give up…help is here!_

"Ed!"

"Police! You're surrounded!"

Ed hears Donna's and Sam's voice and feels his mind utter a silent cry of relief. _Try to get clear so they can take him down._

"It's…over," Ed grunts as Tristan tries to wrestle him into place as a hostage before Donna; not realizing that moving up the ravine behind him was Sam – someone who, if given the opportunity, wouldn't hesitate a second to end the violent confrontation.

"For you maybe…" Tristan growls back as his right hand fumbles for his knife; having already lost the gun when Ed's body slammed into his.

_"Donna do you have the shot?"_

"Ed's still…damn it not yet, do you Sam?" Donna retorts in haste.

_"Negative."_

"We need to end this team."

_"Boss the air medics are here," Spike's voice is next heard._

Donna watches the knife appear, the glint catching her eye as she takes another step closer; her mind racing with panic that this was now going to turn into an armed stand off.

"Drop the knife MacNeil you have nowhere to go!" Donna shouts as she watches Tristan move himself behind her husband's captive frame.

"You drop your gun or I'll drop him."

"Don't listen to him Donna. You see the shot you take it!" Ed growls as he struggles to remain upright on his knees; Tristan now behind him.

"Ed. I love you you know that right?"

"Baby you do what you gotta do," he manages as Tristan's arm wraps around his neck.

"But I loved you more at the bank heist on St. Catherine's last Tuesday."

Ed's brain scrambles for a few seconds before it finds the reference and then takes action. With a swift motion, Ed tosses his head back, slamming it right into the bridge of Tristan's nose, breaking it and then twisting himself as far as he can to the right.

A few seconds later, the cool breeze of the bullet sails past the side of his face, embedding itself into Tristan's forehead; Tristan's lifeless corpse falling backward, taking Ed with him.

_"Subject down!" Sam confirms through his own scope, ready to fire the same shot after Ed had moved his head. _

"Ed!" Donna shouts as she drops her gun and hurries toward her husband as he struggles to free himself of Tristan's form. Greg quickly collects her gun; Wordy and Spike helping to get Brent ready for air transport. She finally reaches his side and drops to his knees, helping to pull him free of Tristan MacNeil's body.

"I got you," she gives him a brief hug, quickly forgetting about the fact her clothes would be needed for processing.

"I'm okay. How's Brent?"

_"He should be okay," Wordy relays to Donna over the headset as he and Spike help to load him into the medivac-Wordy riding with him to the hospital._

"He's going to be okay. We gotta get you checked over," she utters in concern as her hand rests on his cheek to do a quick inspection of the skin around his eyes. "Did he hit your eyes at all?"

"No," Ed replies in truth as she pulls out her universal handcuff key and finally frees him. "Donna that boy…"

"He's going to be okay."

"He saved my life," Ed tells her as they both slowly stand up. "He risked everything and he…he didn't deserve that."

"He's going to be okay buddy," Greg pats Ed on the back. "We gotta get you checked over. Sam I want you and Jules to take over here. Wait until the uni's have marked it off and the coroner arrives."

_"Copy."_

"I'll meet you at the hospital," Donna tells Ed as she takes him by the arm and helps him up the side of the hill to where the defunct bunker and SUV were waiting. "Can you see anything right now?" She asks in a quiet tone as they stand and wait for SIU to arrive.

"Outlines," Ed replies with a heavy frown as he looks away.

"He's going to be fine," Donna's tender tone brings his head back to hers. "I'm worried about you."

"This…" Ed's voice trails off as he looks away.

"This what?"

"Nothing."

"Ed, don't do this, don't shut me out. What is it?"

"I was angry when I had to depend on that kid and he…he gave his life for me and I was angry. Donna I didn't even say thank you," Ed grits his teeth as he looks away in anger; Greg watching from a discreet distance. Her hand rests on his rough cheek and gently guides his face back to hers.

"He's going to be okay as are you. And you will get to thank him for what he did and am sure he'll thank you for saving his life."

"Do…"

"If you hadn't acted when you did, you'd both be dead and you know it. Okay SIU is here. I need to take care of this."

"I love you," Ed whispers as he leans in closer.

"I love you too," she whispers in return as her lips lightly nip the tip of his ear before she pulls back and heads for the dark, unmarked sedan, getting into the back and giving Greg a nod of reassurance that he'd safely deliver her precious husband to the hospital as promised.

"Never a dull day with you two," Greg comments after they were both settled into the SUV and heading back toward the downtown core.

"Was worried this time boss. Not being able to see…" Ed's voice trails off as he shakes his head. "For a second that kid left and I couldn't blame him, he was scared. But I looked around and I gotta tell ya…seeing nothing but odd shadows and outlines – I was scared too."

"Understandable. I would be too," Greg sympathizes in kind.

"If that kid hadn't decided to skip school and then be brave enough to see what the hell was going on…and he ends up getting shot for it," Ed sighs as he leans back further into the seat.

"We'll make it up to him," Greg promises as Ed can only nod and frown. "Okay I know you didn't want to worry Donna further, but did he damage your eyes?"

"Actually no. He loved the idea that I couldn't see what he was about to do. Made stupid threats but…"

"But what?"

"But I'm just glad that he never got a chance to do what he threatened. I felt pretty damn helpless as it was."

"Well you fought back pretty good my friend. Took him down true Ed Lane fashion," Greg praises as Ed's lips twist upward into a soft smirk. "And at least there's some light at the end of the tunnel."

"You know that isn't funny."

"It's kinda funny," Greg counters with a warm smile. "Okay we're here. First we'll get you into the ER to get you checked over. You know Brent's gone into surgery so there's no use in arguing."

"You've been hanging around Donna too long," Ed groans.

"Hey who do you think she learned it from?" Greg replies proudly.

"Yeah," Ed mutters under his breath, but knows Greg is right. Despite the fact that he wasn't feeling anything broken, he did want to see Dr. Eng and tell him what happened and make sure that the healing process with his eyes was still on track.

"Okay Officer Lane the skin around the eyes looks a bit dirty but given the circumstances you just told me about you got off pretty lucky."

"So nothing more is damaged? Why can't I see clearly yet?"

"Let's take a look."

Dr. Eng dims the lights and then pulls out a few small instruments, putting some droplets into Ed's eyes and then gently inspecting them one at a time. "The color of the droplets indicates there is no residual chemicals left and that is very positive. I don't see any retinal tearing or corneal strain so that is also very positive."

"I tried to keep them closed as much as possible," Ed informs the kind Asian doctor in truth. "When I was at home I kept them wrapped and…I will see again right?"

Dr. Eng turns the light on but dims the level before he asks Ed to open his eyes once more. "What do you see? Look straight ahead."

Ed slowly opens his watery eyes, blinking several times to clear away the last of the medicinal droplets and praying for his brain to give him some sign of hope. "Uh…an outline."

"Of what?" Dr. Eng presses.

"A man…I think or some boxes or…damn it," Ed squints and then curses in frustration.

"If you have to strain you need to stop. The fact that you can see an outline is progress as when I first asked you a few days ago you saw only darkness. I know you are frustrated and after what you experienced I can only imagine it's made you more agitated. However, you are on track and you just need to go back home and continue doing what you're doing. You don't need to come back tomorrow but come back on Tuesday."

"You said I'd have…" Ed stops and shakes his head. "Sorry," Ed apologies in a humble tone.

"You're making progress, that's good news. You will see again Officer Lane, it's just taking a bit longer," Dr. Eng gives Ed a pat on his shoulder. "I'll get my nursing assistant to clean the blood off your face and head."

"Thank you."

Ed remains on the small examining table, opening his eyes once more and looking at the distorted shapes before him. After he once again blinks away some of the residual droplets he's once again able to make out some confirmed shapes. A cabinet? A bookcase? He hears some shuffling to his right and closes his eyes once more.

"Nurse, it's okay I can do this at home."

"What makes you think you're wife will let you wait?" Donna's voice is heard; her face breaking into a smile as she notices his face relax. "Brent is just coming out of surgery now. It was a success and he's being taken up to a room. So lets…get you all cleaned up. You can't thank your would be rescuer looking like that right?"

"That was fast."

"I gave SIU the twenty-five cent version and said it was Sunday and my day off and if the didn't like it, too bad," she concludes lightly as she gently cleans away some of the dried blood from Tristan and his own around his mouth and nose.

"Donna?" Ed asks after a few seconds of silence.

"When I came back and found you missing…" her voice trails off into a curse. "Damn I promised myself I wasn't going to get weepy."

"Come here," Ed whispers as he slowly stands up and takes her into his embrace; holding her close. "Trust me the things he said…he said he was gonna bring you back there and I had to watch only I couldn't so I'd have to imagine…" Ed stops as his eyes finally water on their own and he shakes his head. "We're okay now."

"We are," she replies as she clings to him a bit longer before looking up and then guiding his mouth to hers and planting a soft, brief kiss on it. "Come on, let's go see Brent and then go home and relax."

"After all this I don't think I'll mind do nothing tonight," Ed replies as he takes the dark glasses from her hands and affixes them on his face. His hand clasps hers as they slowly leave the small examination room; being greeted in the waiting area by Tom, Wordy and the rest of Team One.

Ed talks to all of them a bit before they slowly disperse, Wordy remaining the longest until they are told that Brent is awake; Wordy taking his leave but promising to call Ed the following day to see how he was doing. The two of them, once again joined at the hands, carefully make their way toward the elevators and then up one floor to the surgical recovery unit; Donna telling Ed about the tragic van incident and Ed telling her exactly what happened with Brent in further detail.

"We're here," Donna whispers as they near the entrance to Brent's room; Ed's heart rate slightly increasing as their pace slows.

"Are you Officer Lane?" Ed hears a sharp tone as he stops short a few feet from the entrance to the hospital room.

"I am," he replies frankly.

"My boy was shot because of you," she starts in anger and then stops and utters a small sniffle. "I wanted to be mad at you but when he told me…told me you were blind and he wanted to stay and help and that he stepped in front of you willingly I…" she breaks down in a small sob before she gives Ed a brief hug and pulls back. "He's never done anything like that for anyone. He made me so proud today."

"He made me proud today also ma'am," Ed replies softly. "I'm sorry he was shot. I never intended for that but I am grateful with my life that he was brave enough to come and check it out and to help me. What your son did took a lot of courage and I owe him my life."

"What happened to the man that did this?"

"He's dead," Ed answers matter of factly. "I am very sorry for all of this."

"Are you really blind?"

"It's a uh…temporary setback," Ed slightly stammers and then frowns. "How is he? I don't want to disturb him but if he's awake I'd like to thank him in person."

"Please come, I think he'd like to hear from you that you're okay; he was asking."

"Just a few feet," Donna whispers as she gives Brent's mother a kind smile as they pass and enter the small room.

"Brent?"

"Hey…Ed," Brent greets with a sleepy tone; the full effects of the anesthesia not worn off yet. "Hey nice shades. Looks kinda official."

"Thanks. How you feeling?"

"Ah another day on the job right?" Brent slightly smirks. "I'm okay I guess."

"You're a brave young man Brent and I just wanted to thank you for all you did for me today."

"Ah it was…nothing," Brent offers with a small smirk.

"I'm alive because of you. Brent I never wanted you to do that. I just had to say that to you so your mother could hear me. Putting you in harms way was never my intent."

"She knows. She's just piss…ah angry right now because I skipped school," Brent looks up at his mother who can only frown in return. "Guess skipping today was okay right?"

"Well you know I can't encourage you to do that again right?" Ed offers lightly.

"Yeah I know. But that's okay. They said I'd only be in here one more day and then I could go home and recover. The TV here sucks," he huffs as Ed's face relaxes into a smile.

"When you're better come on down to the SRU and I'll give you a tour," Ed offers.

"Really? Sweet!" Brent smiles as he looks up at his mother who offers a kind smile in return. "What happened to that guy anyways? You guys take him down?"

"Donna took the kill shot."

"Wow really? That's super awesome. You're right, your wife is cool."

"She is that," Ed beams with pride. They talk a bit longer before Donna looks at Brent and knows its time to leave.

"We should let him get his rest now," Donna gently interjects; knowing her husband was unable to see Brent's yawn and the fact that he was struggling to stay awake for his sake.

"Okay," Ed agrees in a low tone as he leans forward slightly and with the help of his wife's guidance gives Brent's hand a small squeeze and then pulls back with a tender smile. "See you soon Brent."

"For sure," Brent answers in truth as they both stand up and give Brent's mother a few more parting words and then slowly head back into the hallway, toward the elevators.

"How you doing?"

"I'm exhausted," Ed responds in truth. "I'm glad I got to…talk to him," Ed pauses and frowns, wanting to say 'see' him but knowing of course that wasn't possible.

"You'll see him soon enough," Donna assures him as they get into the elevators. Her body sags into his, leaning on his strong shoulder as they head for the first floor. "You said I was cool?"

"I was going to say kick ass but wasn't sure his mother would have approved," Ed genuinely smiles as the doors open and they head toward the exit, taking the truck home that Greg had left for them. "I'm right aren't I?"

"Course you are," she gently giggles as they head for the truck, Donna helping Ed to the passenger side but then letting him get in on his own.

"Donna?" Ed asks after a few seconds of growing silence.

"Yeah…we should go," she quickly swallows back a small sniffle; his hand fumbling to find hers on the steering wheel and then holding it a few seconds. "I'm okay now."

"Want me to make supper tonight?"

"Was that supposed to be funny?" Donna retorts as she heads for the exit.

"Yes."

"It worked," she retorts with a warm smile as they pull into traffic. "I'm glad that Dr. Eng said things are getting better," Donna remarks as they head toward the front door of their apartment and then finally enter.

Ed stands in the entranceway and feels his stomach tighten.

"What's wrong?" Donna asks in haste.

"When Tristan was in here. He knew. He was watching me and when he first confirmed he knew…Donna I gotta tell ya…I was scared," Ed admits weakly. "I fought back but he knew he had me. And when he drugged me…I thought that was it."

Donna lets him continue to expel all his verbal angst as she wraps her arms around him and holds on tight; resting her head on his strong chest as his hand strokes her back. She feels the tension tight in his frame as she holds but refuses to tell him to calm down – he'd do that on his own. He had narrowly escaped the clutches of a sadistic murderer and so was due his time to rant about his own "perceived" failings about not being to stop Tristan MacNeil on his own merit. Finally after remaining in place for about ten minutes and listening to his angsty tirade she feels his body starting to loosen in her grasp and knows its time to get cleaned up and relax.

"You need a shower and then we'll get something for supper."

"You uh…wanna join me?" Ed asks with a small smile; Donna looking up in surprise.

"You sure? I mean yes but…"

This time it's Ed's turn to lean down closer and silence his wife with a kiss, at first being at the side of her mouth but then fully covering it a few seconds later; earning a soft smirk in the process. "This whole thing has shown me that life is too short to wallow," Ed huffs as he pulls back and offers her a heavy frown. "Today especially. When I was out there…dependant on Brent and even here with Tristan. Things I take for granted. It was beyond frustrating but really showed me not to waste time."

"Just don't plan to go skydiving tomorrow," she quips kindly. "I do agree though and it also has made me appreciate the simpler things also. So let's go have that shower, get some dinner and just relax."

"I like that idea," Ed admits as he gives her one more hug before their hands clasp and they head toward the bedroom to get undressed and then put into action their plan for the evening.

As Ed listens to Donna's soft chatter about what they'll have for dinner he feels his inner agitation starting to subside. The day had started out good, took a brief tour into terror and ended on a positive note despite the fact that darkness had threatened to overshadow them all. Tristan's vengeful scheme had forced him to realize just how precious life really is and from that moment forward he had a few plans of his own that he was going to put into motion as soon as his sight was fully restored. The future was looking bright once more.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so I didn't want to rush the ending I have planned and still had a few more things to get in for our AU couple after this angsty adventure so you get another chapter (bonus right?) hehe so yup instead of 6 chappies your amazing feedback got you 8 and I hope you like how this tense rescue went and the meeting with Brent (aww I couldn't kill him!) and his mother and I hope you like the ending up next. Please do review before you go (your reviews are magic!) and thanks so much!


	8. The Future Looks Bright

**Title: Flashburn  
****Chapter 8 – The Future Looks Bright **

**A/N: **Wow the last chappy was the lowest reviewed of the story and so am sorry that so many didn't like the rescue but I hope you all at least like the ending.

* * *

Donna's body silently rolls toward Ed's side of the bed in the middle of the night; her mind quickly picking up on her husband's absence. Her eyes open and she curses herself for being so consumed with fatigue from the day's events so as to be blind to her husband's obvious plight that forced him to leave their bed in the wee hours of the morning.

"Ed? Baby what's up?" Donna asks softly as she heads into the living room, stopping a few feet behind him and just holding her place.

"I'm okay," Ed finally answers as Donna dares to take a few steps closer, her hand resting on his tense shoulder, his warm hand gently resting atop it. "Couldn't sleep."

"Sorry," she whispers as she plants a small kiss on the top of his head offering a small giggle as the slightly stubbled surface tickles her lips. "You need a shave."

"I know," Ed slightly smirks as he entreats her to come and rest on his lap; his arms automatically circling around her and holding her close, his eyes however, kept fixed outside. "I saw him. Tristan. Too many nightmares to stay there and keep you awake."

"Figured as much. Sorry," Donna huffs as her body sags into her grasp; looking up a few seconds later. "What are you seeing?"

"Building outlines, fuzzy lights…shapes…nothing definitive but yet it seems familiar."

"That's positive right?"

"I still can't see you," his voice dies out as she looks at her husband's face to see his warm blue eyes glistening in the dimly lit surroundings. Her hand rests against his rough cheek as her lips press to his face and then she pulls back with a firm smile.

"You will in a few days," she assures him warmly as his grasp around her tightens.

"I don't blame his mother for being angry with me, I had a job and I failed to do it."

"She forgave you Ed. She understood. I think she was angrier with herself and her son but didn't want to blame him in that hospital room. You hear your son has been shot because he skipped school, you hear he's with a police officer and figure why didn't the cop do something to keep your son from being shot. But then he tells her the cop is blind and he had to help. Ed, she's not blaming you; it was just a gut reaction. You know that right?"

"Yeah…I know," Ed whispers as he exhales heavily. "Even the few seconds that kid was away from me and I was alone I…"

"What?"

"Donna he ran as soon as we cleared the building. Yeah he came back but he still ran and I couldn't blame him. And when he was shot I kept thinking to myself…damn kid why didn't he just keep running?"

"He did the right thing in the end and came away with a scar, no permanent damage. Come on now, let's get back to sleep."

"Donna…"

"You know you sleep better with me in your arms," she purrs in his ear as her hand clasps his, their bodies detaching as they slowly stand up and head back for the bedroom, Ed's fingers gently rubbing his face as they leave the darkened room and his mind telling him that at least seeing the outlines of the buildings across the street from their apartment was a good thing and recovery was on schedule; just a bit of a slower schedule than he might have wanted but healing was taking place. The enter their bedroom, both of them easing down under the covers and Donna's body pushing up against her husband's as his arms curl around her.

XXXXXXXX

"Mmm good morning," Donna greets Ed early the next morning; their alarm set to go off a few minutes later.

"I don't have to see you to know you're smiling," Ed's body stretches in his wife's grasp; her lips curling upward into a warm smile as her hand rests on his chest.

"It's because I was right. You slept better with me in your arms didn't you?"

"My brain was too distracted to think bad thoughts," Ed admits in truth as he slowly opens his eyes and then instantly squeezes them shut; Donna's head snapping up in concern.

"Ed? What is it?"

"The light…it seems brighter this morning."

"Is that normal?"

"Dr. Eng said it could be like that since I've been keeping them…well mostly closed for the past few days," Ed sighs as he dares to slowly open them again. But the light sensations return and he allows the lids to slide closed once more. "I think they're anxious also."

"Can I say it's been a real eye opening experience?" Donna gently teases as Ed merely shakes his head at his wife's lame joke. "So what's the plan for today?"

"I'm going to sit and mope," Ed slightly snickers as his fingers finally find her cheek and rest on her smooth skin and tenderly stroke. "I'm gonna…you know for the first time in days I don't actually know."

"Good because I want you to just lie here…with me," Donna whispers as she leans over him and reaches for something; pulling out her pair of handcuffs and trapping his left wrist to the headboard; forcing his lips to curl into a broad smile. "I'll call in late," she tells him as her hands slowly slip under his tee-shirt and his free arm pulls her down onto his chest; his lips growling in her ear before it hungrily devours the skin.

"I'm hoping for an easy day," Donna comments as she takes the last sip of her coffee and then places the empty cup in the sink and leans in, kissing her husband on the cheek and then pulling back and reaching for her phone.

"Yeah me too. See you tonight."

"I love you," Donna replies as she heads for the door; Ed following a few feet behind.

"Love you too."

Ed closes the door behind her and then leans against it for a few seconds, daring to open his eyes and look at the watery, fuzzy outline of his apartment and feeling his heart settle a few seconds later. _It's coming back…your sight is coming back…don't push it…you can just give it time. You will see again – in a few days time._

With that feeling of less agitation starting to foster in his mind and heart, Ed pulls back from the door and heads toward the hallway, feeling his way down the wall until he had reached the laundry facilities and pulls the door open; his mind telling him that today menial tasks didn't seem that bad.

_"And you actually had fun doing laundry?" Wordy's voice smirks on the other end of the line._

"Hey I gotta do something to keep myself busy," Ed huffs as he leans back on the couch. "Going stir crazy here."

_"Today was a boring day," Wordy tries to appease his best friend's bored tone. _

"For Donna also?"

_"Course."_

"Damn you're a bad liar," Ed retorts as he reaches for the remote.

_"She didn't take the kill shot, Tom did. They're just finishing up now. A few more days right? You'll have your big anniversary celebration this weekend and then start fresh on Monday."_

"That…is the plan," Ed replies as he hears the door handle jiggle. "Gotta run." He hangs up with Wordy and slowly stands up just as his wife enters, his ears picking up the sound of the door closing and his eyes daring to open; watching her fuzzy outline approach but still unable to see the expression on her face. "Rough day?"

"Wordy beat me to it right?"

"He left all the gory details for you," Ed answers with a warm smile as they embrace.

"I'll tell you over dinner. How was your day?"

"Productive actually."

"Oh do tell."

XXXXXXXX

"Are you actually nervous about tomorrow?" Donna asks softly as they lay in bed together, two night later.

"Each day has gotten better…I'm just ready to climb the dam walls," Ed's lips gently growl as his arm tightens around her side pulling her closer. "I know my wife is a very patient woman."

"Your patient wife also spent most of her days at work," Donna replies with a heavy frown as Ed looks down at her with a tender smile. "I think you did a lot better than I could have."

"Well at least you locked the guns away."

"But you did manage to find my spare. How was that by the way?"

"Hey what can I tell ya? I was really bored," Ed chuckles as he reaches over and turns off the light. "But if I have to do another load of laundry this week I just might go looking for the others."

"What time is that appointment tomorrow?" Donna snickers as they finally allow themselves to fall into darkness.

But morning comes all too soon and each of them are greeted with a fresh bout of anxiety; each of them eager to get the day started, get to the Doctor's office and get the official prognosis – would Ed actually regain 100% use of his eyesight or was there any damage that would alter his future professional course.

"I'm okay," Ed tells his wife with a small lie as they head, hand in hand toward Dr. Eng's office early Thursday morning. "Just nervous. I know we talked about it but…but am hoping it's good news."

"Me too."

The two of them take their seats in the waiting area; Ed's eyes slightly fluttering open behind the dark shades from time to time as he'd either hear or feel people moving beside him. A few minutes later a small girl accompanied by her mother plunks down beside Ed; her mother on the other side of her. Ed's somewhat watery eyes slowly open as he feels her arm poke his and then pull back.

"Oh sorry did she poke you?"

"Uh…no she's fine," Ed replies in a kind tone.

"I can never get this right," the little girl giggles as Ed's eyes are drawn downward to ward a small but bright game console.

"What is…I've never seen controls like that," Ed mentions in truth as he squints; telling himself that perhaps he wasn't focusing properly.

"It was made especially for me," the little girl looks up and beams. "I can't see them, I can only feel."

"You're…blind," he states more than questions in a tone so soft he wasn't sure anyone had heard. But as soon as she nods he curses himself for sounding insensitive. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

"That's okay mister, I was born this way. I have an ear bud that tells me what direction the balloon is and these consoles move the gun and when I shoot something I hear it say well done," she concludes with a beaming smile; Ed's eyes instantly watering behind the dark shades.

"That's uh…that's pretty good," Ed replies; Donna's hand squeezing his as she feels her husband's frame tense beside her and can only imagine what he's thinking and feeling inside – today he'd be told he would be able to see again. Some? They would be forced to go through their entire life in the dark. And yet here was this little girl, offering to share her game console, wanting to let a stranger enter a part of her special world; giving him a small glimpse of what it was like to really be kept in the dark. Ed closes his eyes and tries to let his senses guide him the way it did the little girl – his score told the whole story.

"With practice you'll get better," the little girl giggles as she snatches her game back. "I'm Alice."

"Alice, I'm Ed. Alice you're an amazing little girl," Ed warmly commends as she smiles.

"And what do you do Ed?"

"I'm a um…police officer."

"Cool! Can I feel your badge?"

"Sure," Ed replies as his fingers fumble in the inner folds of his jacket and pulls out his SRU ID and hand it to her. He listens in deft fascination as her little fingers start to feel the raised metal and then of course the smooth surface around his official shield and she describes to him all she's feeling.

"Thanks," she hands it back, Ed's lips offering a small smirk as he puts his badge away; the two of them being called in seconds later.

"Take care," Ed tells the mother and her daughter as he and Donna stand up.

"Good morning, Mr. and Mrs. Lane, please come this way," Dr. Eng's nurse greets them and leads them both to a small examination room; Ed being led to the table and instructed to sit on the table and wait.

"Morning," Dr. Eng greets them as he gently pats Ed on the back, Ed removing his dark glasses and handing them to his wife. "How were the past few days? Less eventful I hope."

"Downright boring," Ed groans as Dr. Eng offers Donna sympathetic gaze.

"And how are you feeling with everything?"

"You mean besides a new found appreciation for those without sight?" Ed manages in a weak tone.

"Yes besides that," Dr. Eng acknowledges with a nod.

"Agitated and bored," Ed answers in truth as Dr. Eng starts to tilt his head back and reach for a pen light.

"Okay let's see what's going on shall we?"

Ed takes a deep breath and then tries to relax as Dr. Eng moves from eye to eye, inspecting, prodding, questioning and then reassuring.

"In a few days time it be back to perfect. You'll come in next Monday for a final eye exam and if that goes well I can clear you for duty."

"Thank you Doctor," Ed extends his hand and takes Dr. Eng's, giving it a firm grasp; hoping to make up for his rash actions a few days prior when he as hostile and down right angry at the mild-tempered physician. The two of them leave the doctor's office, heading for their truck and then the barn.

"I was sitting there praying I'd get my sight back today…so impatient and that little girl only mentioned it because I brought it up. She'll never see, ever."

"And yet she was so happy around you, can't blame her," Donna mentions as she slowly meanders through the busy morning traffic.

"No," Ed answers simply as they make small talk about the upcoming weekend, Donna asking if Ed wanted to put their anniversary weekend on hold; Ed still not telling her what the surprise was, only that there was one but then assuring her that he would be more than ready to spend their anniversary together as planned.

"Hey buddy!" Wordy exclaims as Ed and Donna slowly enter the SRU headquarters and walk up to Winnie's desk. "Welcome back!" He slaps Ed on the back before giving him a friendly hug. "Sam was getting bored being team leader this past week."

"So says the man giving me a hard time this past week. How do you put up with him," Sam grins as he and Jules walk up to Ed; Sam also giving Ed a hearty hug before the rest of the team joins in.

"So what's the prognosis?" Greg asks in concern as he and Ed wander toward the vacant team one meeting room; the rest of the team milling about until it was time to get into the field.

"So far so good," Ed huffs as he looks away.

"Eddie? What is it?"

"Boss these past few days…they just opened my eyes. I know it sounds corny," he turns back to see Greg shaking his head.

"Not at all. You were forced into a world that others have had to face all their lives; of course it would give you a new perspective on things. You found you were more dependant on others for some things and less on others. Donna still have those guns locked away?" Greg concludes with a small smirk.

"She's a smart woman," Ed nods seriously. "I promised Brent a tour of the SRU when he was back on his feet."

"I hear a but in there," Greg interjects.

"I was thinking about something else. He risked a lot."

"He did and he not only saved your life but that of others that might not have even known they were targets," Greg adds. "What else do you want to do?"

"Boss…"

"Eddie you tell me; I think he's earned a bit of special recognition."

"Okay…"

XXXXXXXX

"Really? You still won't tell me?" Donna moans as they sit on the couch Friday night; the next night their anniversary dinner and the surprise at the gardens that Ed had planned a few months back as a surprise to his wife.

"Nope," Ed replies with a grin as his hands continue to gently massage her feet. She smiles under his loving touch but then looks up when his expression turns serious.

"I'm not mad," she tries to assure him as he looks at her with a small frown.

"Was thinking about the course you were offered to teach and…"

"Ed I already told you…"

"Hold on a sec, let me finish," Ed replies softly as she looks at him but nods. "I want you to take it."

"I already told Holleran no. Ed we talked about this remember? Us spending more time together, not more time apart."

"You want to teach it right?"

"I do but that's not…"

"Then I want you to take it. In fact I insist."

"Why do I have the feeling you already have something up your sleeve?" She retorts with a small smirk.

"Because you are amazing," he replies to which she folds her arms over her chest and holds his gaze. "And a tough sell."

"What?" She presses.

"When I was telling Holleran how my wife wanted to take part in the new training exercise he…"

"You what?" She counters as she sits upright and leans forward. "You told him?"

"I did," Ed answers firmly. "And he mentioned that at the same time they were doing a pilot program for officers with career ending or career altering disabilities and wanted to know if I wanted to share a few experiences when I was temporarily sidelined and what kind of amazing support system I had and how benefited. And I said yes."

"You what?" Donna asks in a quieter tone. "Really?"

"It's a pilot program but I think it's great. Too many are injured in the line of duty and just somehow forgotten. If this can bring more attention to what their needs are and they get a better support system from the city I think it's great. What? Are you mad?"

"Hardly," she whispers as she leans in closer, her hand resting on his cheek. "I think Holleran knew what he was doing in asking you."

"Really?"

"Ed your presence alone makes people stop and listen. And if you can share some of your real fears and struggles and how you got past them, those ones that are injured, either permanently or temporarily will have to respect that. I do," she tells him in truth. "I think it's a great idea. And the fact that it's the same night…we can exchange notes or something," she smiles as she plants a kiss on his lips. "I love you."

"I love you too," he whispers as his hand wraps around her head and he pulls her closer to him. After the kiss he pulls back slightly, his forehead resting on hers as he exhales. "If it can help even one that's what counts right?"

"It does. However," she pulls back with a firm stare, "that doesn't get you off the hook for going to Holleran behind my back."

"Figured you'd say that."

"Figured or hoped?" She playfully pushes him back. "You know just because I'm madly in love with you doesn't mean you can take concessions with my time."

"Want to punish me?" Ed wags his brows as Donna shakes her head.

"Yes. Tonight you sleep here – alone."

"My wife is a cruel woman," Ed groans as she leans back down on his chest, the two of them sagging back into the comforting folds of the couch, Ed's arms folding around her. "When it happened all I could see was the end. And now…now I was shown it wasn't and I want to help others see that also. Now tell me about that call."

"No way."

"What? Why not?" Ed asks in surprise.

"Because you'll be jealous that I got to kick ass and you didn't."

"Next week I'll make up for lost time," Ed chuckles.

"Bad guys of Toronto beware."

XXXXXXXX

"Wow," Ed states as he walks into their bedroom early Saturday evening and stares at his wife just as she puts on some perfume. "You look amazing. Is that…dark purple?"

"Ah I see someone has gotten full use of their eyesight back."

"Am never taking that for granted again," he tells her seriously as he gazes at her warm blue eyes a few seconds longer. "Ready to go?"

"Yes. Now where are we going?"

"You'll see."

"Damn you're stubborn," Donna smirks as she loops her arm around his and both head for the door. They head outside and into a waiting cab; the air being cool but not cold, the sky clear and the sun adding a colorful glow in the western horizon.

"I think that…really?" Donna asks as they near the entrance to the Nathan Philips Square.

"It's our place right?" Ed answers; it being the place that he proposed on the night of their skating adventure, Ed meeting Jake and making a new friend for life.

"It is," Donna replies in truth as they both get out of the cab and walk toward a smiling Jake.

"Hey happy anniversary you two," he greets them both with a warm hug. "Right this way."

"Jake how long as he been planning this?"

"Who? Ed? Ah he just called me this morning," Jake grins.

"Oh partners in crime I see," she nods as she looks at Ed with a knowing smile. Jake leads them toward a small private table over looking a beautiful garden setting, the table set with candles, flowers and a few sparkling lights.

"Enjoy."

"Ed this is simply amazing," she replies as she pulls him in for a kiss. "You did all this?"

"With some help from a new friend. You like it then?"

"I love it. It's…amazing. Thank you."

"I'm just glad that I can now enjoy it as much as you," he answers in truth as he takes her hand and gives it a warm squeeze. He looks at her, studying her beautiful face as she talks about the setting, a few more things about Jake and his family, some other plans for their new year ahead and of course what surprise he had planned for Brent this coming week.

"Happy anniversary," Ed whispers as he takes her in his arms a few hours later, their privately catered dinner over and their wedding song playing in the background.

"Happy anniversary," she answers back as her hand snakes up the black fabric of his suit, behind his head and then guides his lips down to hers. She hungrily devours them, their bodies pressing together in their private setting. A couple of hours later the two of them lay happily entwined under the sheets, two naked bodies pressed together after a romantic encounter, falling asleep for the first time in days with happy smiles and happier dreams to accompany them through until morning.

XXXXXXXX

Donna awakens early Monday morning to see Ed watching her in silence, a small frown adorning his handsome face. "What is it? Dr. Eng is going to clear you for duty."

"Full duty?"

"Oh now you're just being selfish," she teases as his lips purse. "Yes he'll clear you for full duty," she assures him.

"I never want to not be able to see my wife again," he utters as his finger traces the outline of her face. "Waking up to darkness each morning…was hell, pure hell."

The two of them linger a bit longer in bed before its time to get up and get the day started; Ed's mind too anxious about a what Dr. Eng would tell him and what he would then tell the team. His mind however, already prepared to play one last prank on his team.

"So told you she'd love it," Wordy walks into the locker room; Ed turning to him with his dark sunglasses on. "She…what's going on? Didn't Dr. Eng clear you for duty?" He asks in concern, Sam and Spike hearing the question and also wandering over.

"Really? You're not cleared for duty?" Sam asks in shock as Greg joins them.

"Eddie…what's going on buddy?" Greg inquires.

"Well…here's the thing," Ed huffs as he slowly removes his glasses and looks at them with a blank stare; the other four faces looking back in bewilderment. "Dr. Eng said there were some things about my vision that just couldn't be fixed."

"And what's that?" Spike wonders.

"The fact that I have to see your faces first thing in the morning," Ed snickers before Wordy looks at Sam and both rush at Ed; Donna watching the playful antics from the opening to the locker room.

"Good new then?" Tom asks softly, neither of them wanting to break up the playful wrestling match to which her husband was losing; the room full of happy laughter.

"Cleared for duty," she replies with a warm smile as they both turn and leave; rejoining their own team three.

"And how was the weekend?"

"Perfect," she answers in truth. "Absolutely perfect. Things are finally back to normal. Well…with a few exceptions…"

"So how's it feel?"

"I gotta tell ya it was the worst few weeks of my life," Ed sighs as he and Wordy linger in the locker room getting ready. While Dr. Eng had cleared Ed for duty, it was with the few stipulations that he relinquish the team leader role to Sam for the rest of this week just to ensure that he didn't damage anything further. Ed was okay with that as it would give him a bit extra time to plan the special surprise for Brent.

"Am glad you're doing the course thing together."

"She wanted more time together and I couldn't be the cause of her not taking the course," Ed huffs as he looks out the window. "'sides this way we can you know…do a teacher thing that…"

"Okay I don't want any sordid sex details."

_"Sex details? Oh come on Ed, you gotta share now," Sam's voice pipes up over the headset. _

"Thought you said this thing was off?" Ed groans.

"Did I?" Wordy retorts with a snicker. "Didn't _see_ the button."

"Not funny."

XXXXXXXX

"Wow this place is really cool. Can I see where the guns are kept?" Brent asks upon his visit a few days later; having spent about twenty minutes with just Ed as Ed toured him around the various areas of the SRU; Brent taking it all in and finally admitting that it was making him really want to be a cop now, something of course Ed took much pride in.

"Sure," Ed smiles as he looks past him to his mother as they rejoin her in the main area on the way to the gun cage. "I'm glad you're back on your feet."

"Yeah this was nothing. Sure got me a lot of attention from the girls though."

"More than he's ever had," Brent's mother replies with a polite smile. "Thank you again for this."

"Your boy did a brave thing," Greg's voice is heard as he comes up behind Ed, the rest of team one joining him and team three in the background. "I'm Greg Parker."

"He's the boss around here."

"Ah just the guy who pays the bills," Greg adds modestly. "But I am here to tell you this in an official capacity. Brent did help us apprehend one of the city's most notorious and vicious killers and we'd like to reward that bravery with an official ceremony and present to him in public the Citizen Bravery Award."

"Uh…really?" Brent looks at Ed in shock.

"Brent it took courage for you to come and help me like you did. It took even more courage for you to stay and help me fight and then for you to put yourself in front of me. You have earned this recognition."

"I uh…wow…mom?" Brent turns to his mother who looks back with a silent teary gaze before she looks at Greg in wonder.

"This is a serious honor ma'am and one well earned."

"Mom please?"

"Of course," she replies in a soft whisper as she gives her only child a very proud hug.

"He made us all proud," Greg adds as Donna and Tom walk up to them; also bearing proud smiles.

"Man that is seriously kick ass amazing," Brent gushes as he turns back to Ed with a big smile and then wraps his arms around him and gives him a warm hug; the rest of the group offering some happy chuckles. "Yeah when it is?" He asks eagerly, making them all chuckle.

"It'll be next week and Winnie," Ed points to Winnie who offers a friendly smile and waves, "will get your email address on the way out and she'll send you everything you need."

"Okay so…"

_"Team one hot call…"_

"Oh man what does that mean?" Brent asks as the overhead buzzer is heard.

"It means…" Ed looks at Brent in haste, "it's time to go to work. Come on…you can suit up with me."

"Sweet!"

Brent follows after Ed as they hurry for the gun cage; Brent's eyes widening as he watches the elite police team gathering up all their gear in a very systematic fashion.

"Now that…is cool," Brent utters as Ed pulls out the large sniper rifle and checks it, showing it to Brent with a firm smile. "I really want to use one of those."

"You will…one day," Ed winks as Greg slaps him on the back; Ed now back in full control of his position and his team.

"Okay team one, let's move!" Ed shouts as he pats Brent on the back, telling him he'd see him next week and then ushering the team out toward the exit stairs, catching his wife's eye as he hurries past and giving her a small smile; the two of them knowing they'll compare notes at the end of the day.

"You're husband is cool," Brent praises as team one disappears into the stairwell.

"Yeah," Donna looks down at Brent with a smile and nod, "he really is."

She excuses herself and heads for Tom, the two of them heading to gear up in case they were needed; their routine back in full swing after the momentary setback.

"Okay team we need…Sam… I want you…" Ed's voice trails off with instructions after having gotten a few more details from Spike.

He looks over at his best friend behind the wheel and knows that what he told Donna about his opening remarks on the first night of the course next week was right. He was blessed with an amazing support system that not only rallied around him in his darkest hour, but fought back with him every step of the way; encouraging and strengthening him and forcing him to appreciate them even more. He had faced a very frightening personal hell but was shown that even in dire circumstances the courage and kindness of strangers can mean the difference between life and death and that even the most innocent of bystanders can make the biggest impact on the world around them. He had been shown that life is too short to take even the most basic of life's gifts for granted and had made a mental note to live each day to the fullest and show to those around him that this lesson did teach him something – whatever you hold dear and love in the world is not only worth fighting or dying for but most importantly – worth living for.

"Okay team one! Let's do this!"

**THE END!**

* * *

**A/N:** Well we have reached the end of this angsty little ficlet. I want to thank those of you who stuck with this entire story to the end, your encouraging feedback meant the world and even earned one extra chappy for my final FP story so hope you hope you enjoyed this ending and the story in general and would love your final review before you go and thanks so much!


End file.
